


Сон не дарит чудес

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: ББ-квест [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humanized, M/M, Male Friendship, Military, Romance, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Отправляясь на очередное секретное задание, маленький военный отряд ожидает найти там неприятности и совсем не ожидает найти там новых друзей. Или даже больше, чем друзей.
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: ББ-квест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: 6 ББ-квест Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Сон не дарит чудес

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрацию к тексту можно увидеть здесь: [Иллюстрация к тексту "Сон не дарит чудес"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902334)

Раз, два — Фредди заберет тебя,  
Три, четыре — закрывайте дверь в квартире.  
Пять, шесть — Фредди всех вас хочет съесть,  
Семь, восемь — Фредди к вам придет без спроса.  
Девять, десять — никогда не спите, дети.  
(с)

Черная длинная громада — коробка на фоне закатного неба — торопливо куталась в вечерний туман, словно стараясь спрятаться. Как будто ей до чертиков было необходимо отмежеваться от остального мира, и колючая проволока вокруг недостаточно справлялась с этим заданием. 

— Нам нужно действовать очень быстро, — тихо произнес Шкипер и передал соседу бинокль. — Осторожность смысла не имеет, но скорость может спасти нам жизнь.

— По-другому мы все равно не подберемся незаметно, — пожал острыми плечами Ковальски и тоже оглядел окрестности. — Четыре вышки по периметру. Даже если получится испортить прожекторы, и нас не выловят сразу, все равно шансов на успех немного. 

— У нас всего четыре руки, — развел Шкипер своей парой, — какие там вышки… А действовать необходимо срочно. В идеале — еще вчера. Если образцы уйдут на сторону, нас всех может ждать веселенькая жизнь. 

— Почему они не отправили кого-то посерьезнее, чем тебя и твоего напарника? — поинтересовался Ковальски, не отрываясь от бинокля. 

Шкипер потер подбородок, как делал всегда, когда вопрос был хорошим, но все равно ему не нравился.

— Они сказали: потому что это привлекло бы внимание, — протянул он. — А я такой зарекомендовавший себя герой и точно справлюсь… Ты не мог бы не фыркать? Меня это задевает.

— Прости. Но их попытка сыграть на твоем самолюбии действительно выглядит смешно и примитивно.

— Как бы то ни было, но в их пояснениях есть смысл. Большой отряд не подберется незаметно. Сколько там у нас осталось?

— Примерно четверть часа. Они же никогда не повторяют в точности свое расписание, остаются только в приблизительных рамках. 

— Нам это отчасти на руку. Да, и еще одно. Ковальски.

— Да?

— Спасибо, что пошел со мной. Я понимаю, как это по-дурацки выглядит со стороны. И я ценю, что ты все равно идешь.

— С кем-то другим, думаю, я бы не пошел, — снова пожал плечами тот. — Но ты мне нравишься. 

— Если мы выберемся из этой заварухи живыми, я, быть может, поговорю с тобой на эту тему, — улыбнулся Шкипер. — А сейчас давай просто будем готовы к любой дряни…

Машина снабжения — серая фура без опознавательных знаков — должна была появиться на дороге с минуты на минуту. База располагалась на обширном пустыре, фактически в небольшой пустыне, и подойти к ней вплотную незамеченными было невозможно. Однако имелся шанс попасть внутрь, если проникнуть в транспорт. И хозяйственная фура годилась для этого лучше всего. Но чтобы попасть в заветный фургон, нужно было либо знать, где он загружается — чего они не знали, — либо влезть в него по пути. Последнее было весьма затруднительным, потому что они не были уверены в том, что за дорогой в пустыне не следят. Отсутствие вышек и однородный пейзаж, состоящий из слежавшегося песка, сухой земли, редких каменных осколков, наталкивали на мысль, что слежение если и ведут, то только со спутника. А значит быстро передать на базу могут и не успеть. Спутник Ковальски обещал взять на себя, и еще в начале задания ходил что-то прикопать, заверяя, что спутниковая связь ляжет не только у базы, но и у половины штата. 

— Все-таки, правда чертовски неудобно, что нас только двое, — тихо произнес Шкипер, когда на горизонте уже замаячило облако пыли — долгожданная фура приближалась. — Рук не хватает просто отчаянно… 

— Главное, не устроить им крушение. Не переусердствуй. 

— Это всего лишь дымовая шашка. 

— А они там обученные военные. 

— А мы, по-твоему, кто?

Ковальски знаком призвал к молчанию. Фура вошла в нужную им зону. 

Всякий раз, когда события входили в активную фазу и начинали, собственно, происходить одно за другим, так же, как падают одна за другой костяшки домино, демонстрируя известный принцип, он начинал ощущать время разделенным на некие невидимые отрезки. События замедлялись, растянутые между этими отметками, и внутренний хронометр позволял ориентироваться в происходящем по тому, когда эти отметки проходили. И прямо сейчас Ковальски нужно было, чтобы его от этих отметок не отвлекали. 

Метание чего бы то ни было под колеса идущего транспорта — задача нетривиальная, но интересная — во всяком случае интересная для таких людей, как Шкипер, которых хлебом не корми, дай совершить невозможное. Нужно на глаз определить скорость движущегося объекта и место, куда бросать, чтобы шашка задымилась как раз тогда, когда лобовое стекло окажется над ней. И это была ещё самая легкая часть их плана. 

Фура с сиплым кашлем мотора затормозила, вся окутанная облаком сизого дыма — ехать дальше наугад было бы безумием — и, естественно, охрана немедленно открыла огонь: как и полагалось по инструкции. Никого и ничего вокруг они не видели, но на их месте Шкипер с Ковальски поступили бы точно так же — попытались бы подстрелить чужаков вслепую. Поэтому двое диверсантов не торопились вскакивать и бежать к цели — скорее осторожно, едва ли не ползком, они подкрадывались к машине, пока пули прошивали воздух над их головами. Судя по звукам, охранников там с полдюжины, не считая собственно водителя. Дым был такой плотный, что они не видели друг друга, да и фуру — с трудом. (Ковальски намешал туда чего-то своего и заверил, что Шкиперу понравится. Шкиперу не понравилось, но противникам не понравилось еще больше.) Ужасно мешал респиратор, но без него было никак. Надышаться снотворным вместе со всеми не входило в их планы. 

Через пять минут, показавшихся длинными, как все пятьдесят, из фуры не доносилось ни звука. Шкипер, никогда не отказывавшийся от того, чтобы рискнуть, сунулся к водительскому месту. Человек на нем спал — вернее, потерял сознание — упав на руль. Шкиперу пришлось повозиться, прежде чем удалось спихнуть этого более массивного, чем он сам, парня, с места и занять его самому. Перебравшись к перегородке, и стараясь ненароком не задеть и не потревожить сидящего рядом охранника, так и державшего автомат на коленях, Шкипер поднял заслонку разделяющую кабину и грузовую часть и отпер машину. Ковальски запрыгнул внутрь, и они сноровисто, в четыре руки, в минуту обзавелись полагающимся внешним видом — серо-песочной местной униформой. Коренастому, но не очень высокому Шкиперу та оказалась длинноватой, зато его напарнику, слишком тощему и высокому — широкой и короткой. 

— Уложи их там, — велел Шкипер, кивнув на бессознательных людей, — так, чтобы они не вмешались в неподходящий момент. Ну и не штабелем, конечно. Мы же не звери какие… 

Ковальски кивнул и занялся делом, пока Шкипер освобождал для себя водительское место. 

— Внутри такой фокус уже не пройдет, — заметил он. — Придется действовать хитрее. 

— Нам нужны доказательства того, что тут работают на два фронта, — отозвался Ковальски. — Ничего не нужно красть, никого брать в плен или убивать и так далее. Только обеспечить фото и видеосъемку. По-моему, для такой задачи нас двоих хватит с головой. 

Фура тронулась с места, постепенно набирая скорость. Когда до базы оставалось совсем немного, Ковальски перестал приглядывать за пленниками и перебрался на переднее сидение, завладев чужим автоматом. 

— Идиотизм, — прокомментировал он. — Каждый раз, когда нам удаются такие вещи, на меня накатывает чувство, что мы что-то упустили и попались в ловушку.

— В смысле?

— У нас слишком просто получается. Мне всякий раз удивительно, что те, кто планировал оборону, которую мы преодолеваем, не подумали о том способе, который выбрали мы. 

— Не у всех в команде есть свой ты.

— На мне свет клином не сошелся. В конце концов, не один я такой на свете.

— Ну, пока что нам везет. И мне везет. Потому что ты в моей команде. А это, в свою очередь, потому что я тебе нравлюсь. 

— Вот-вот. Я предпочту всю жизнь оставаться заштатным лейтенантом, но знать, что я не просто функция в отряде, но и человек для того, с кем я работаю. 

Шкипер улыбнулся, обнажая зубы, не отрывая глаз от дороги. 

— Тебе тоже повезло, что ты нашел меня.

— Определенно. Смотри, мы входим в зону их обстрела.

Фура преодолела последние пятьсот метров и подкатила к воротам. Шкипер опустил переднее стекло, позволяя охранникам на КПП заглянуть внутрь. Он весь напружинился, ожидая всяческих вопросов и замечаний — например о том, что охрана не помнит их лиц, или требований паролей — и прочих подобных неурядиц. На этих вещах он собаку съел, и как трепаться и сходить в военной компании за своего, знал. Но охрана не предоставила ему шанса козырнуть этими талантами — человек, который осматривал их, махнул рукой себе за спину, и шлагбаум был поднят. Фура въехала во внутренний периметр. 

— Если тебе интересно мое мнение, то ощущение ловушки у меня только нарастает.

— Зря. Ловушку бы постарались делать так, чтобы не вызывать у нас подозрений. Какое-то лёгкое проверочное задание бы нам дали. Так что расслабься и не накручивай себя. 

— Ангар справа. Они поднимают заслон. 

Грузовая фура плавно и тяжело втянулась в темный зев одной из многочисленных пристроек, окружавших коробку. Заслон опустился, отрезая двоих диверсантов от мира, и мир — от звуков из ангара. Что было очень на руку. 

Через двадцать минут они снова переодевались в чужую форму.

— Я чувствую себя бумажной куклой, — пожаловался Шкипер. — Этой, которой все время меняют одежки…

— Причем одежки от другой куклы, — подхватил его спутник. — И не по размеру. Когда в моду войдет подворачивать штанины, я буду считать, что жизнь удалась…  
На минуту они задержались перед планом пожарной эвакуации, изучая и запоминая внутреннее устройство большой коробки, после чего двинулись внутрь. 

— Что мы скажем, если попадется кто-то навстречу? — поинтересовался Ковальски. — По идее, мы должны быть сейчас в другом месте…

— Это будет зависеть от того, кто нам повстречается. Я найду, что им за лапшу навешать на уши. Можешь на меня положиться.

— Это лучшие слова, какие я слышал в жизни. 

Коридор понемногу уводил их прочь от ангара, и Ковальски то и дело оглядывался, запоминая обратную дорогу. 

— Нам надо спуститься вниз, — заметил он едва слышно. — Цех внизу.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. По логике места и постройки он должен быть именно там. Если бы эту базу вздумали разбомбить, производство бы не пострадало. 

Шкипер огляделся по сторонам, словно рассчитывая заметить лестницу или лифт, которые не бросились ему в глаза сразу же, и пожал плечами.

— На плане я не видел ничего такого. 

— На плане и производственный цех обозначен весьма условно. 

— Хочешь, я поймаю кого-нибудь и расспрошу?

— Вообще не хочу, но нам дорого время. Чем дольше мы тут блуждаем, тем больше падают наши шансы на успех. 

— Окей. Сейчас тогда схожу и…

Ковальски поднял руку, призывая к молчанию, Шкипер замер и оба они прислушались. 

— Тихо, — заметил он. — Ты слышишь, как тихо? Это неправильно.

— Все нормально. Так часто бывает в таких местах. Производственный шум как раз весь внизу, а тут нужно слышать, если раздастся что-то подозрительное. Лишний стук, взрыв, пиление, скрежет… 

— Полагаюсь на твой опыт. 

Они прошли несколько переходов и добрались до крупного помещения, заполненного контейнерами. Там были люди — и немало.

— Хранилище, — шепотом произнес Ковальски в ответ на вопросительный взгляд спутника. — Им надо где-то держать готовую продукцию.

— Это входит в круг наших интересов?

— Нет, пока что нет. Вопрос в том, кто отсюда будет забирать эти кубометры. 

— Так может нам не нужно спускаться вниз, а стоит остаться на месте и просто подождать?

— Не выйдет. Внизу должны ставить опознавательную маркировку. На партию, которая уйдет на сторону, её ставить не будут. А тут уже все упаковано. Всегда можно сделать вид, что это обычное совпадение: подумаешь, пропустили один пункт сборки, да еще и не самый важный…

— А люди, которые явились забрать груз?

— Диверсанты, которых мы принимали за представителей своей структуры. 

— Черт…

— Именно. 

Держась своей стены, они аккуратно выбрались из укрытия и смешались с толпой, лавируя в переходах лабиринта, созданного контейнерами. Шкипер шел впереди, поглядывая по сторонам с деловитым видом. Ковальски старался не терять его из поля зрения — сам он смутно представлял, как и куда ему отсюда надлежит следовать. Внезапно Шкипер притормозил, сложил руки рупором и крикнул:

— Эй, на кране! Отцепите крюк!..

На него тут же обернулись, но он, как ни в чем не бывало, ткнул пальцем куда-то вверх.

— Не отцепили после погрузки. Чревато. 

Ковальски очень хотелось подойти и спросить, какого черта его спутник делает, но он вовремя вспомнил, как минутой ранее обещал полагаться на напарника, и просто стоял молча вместе с множеством тех, кого тоже привлекло это оживление. 

На его глазах сначала Шкипер с кем-то переговорил, то и дело указывая на злополучный крюк погрузчика, затем его собеседники рассыпались вокруг, давая указания или выискивая того, кто вчера отвечал за погрузку, и громко выкрикивая его фамилию. Шкипер потихоньку оставил это сборище и потянул Ковальски за рукав. Теперь, когда люди были заняты чуть было не случившейся трагедией, перебежать хранилище наискось было не так уж сложно. 

— Ты не думаешь, что за нами могут наблюдать через камеры?

— Тут, где они незаконно проворачивают темные дела? Вот уж нет. Если что и висит, то это не более чем муляж. Ты им указал на крюк, чтобы они отвлеклись?

— Не только. Теперь я уверен, что не все на этой базе в деле. Многие понятия не имеют о том, что часть груза отдают на сторону. Иначе они бы знали, почему крюк не снят. 

Они торопливо спустились по первой попавшейся им (и, как оба подозревали, вообще единственной) лестнице, и чем ниже они спускались, тем отчетливее ощущалось подрагивание под ногами. Где-то под ними словно бились вразнобой огромные сердца, и этот гул отдавался у незваных гостей в ступнях.

— Мы близко, — заметил Шкипер. — Поторопимся. 

Оказавшись внизу, они разделились, потому что надо было выяснить, с какой стороны расположен вход в цех — хотя Ковальски эта идея не нравилась. 

— Небезопасно, — отметил он коротко.

— Совершенно согласен с тобой — без раздумий встал на его сторону спутник. — Но нас всего двое. 

Мысль идти куда-то одному отдавала самоубийством, но прогуляться в оба конца вместе означало бы потратить слишком много времени, а это еще большее самоубийство. Оба тщательно прислушивались, ожидая неприятных сюрпризов — красться по незнакомому подземелью без прикрытия означало буквально дать шанс противнику, и тот мог в любой момент им воспользоваться. Ощущение небезопасности было таким острым, что даже успокаивающая тяжесть оружия не добавляла уверенности. Здесь оружие было совершенно у всех и — что куда хуже — все умели им пользоваться. 

Внезапно внимание привлек шум у них за спинами. Шкипер отреагировал мгновенно — пистолет в руке оказался раньше, чем он успел обернуться. Ковальски на другом краю коридора он не увидел — надо понимать, тот быстро скрылся с поля зрения за первым попавшимся выступом или просто присел, выигрывая время. С его ростом он смело мог претендовать на звание «ходячей мишени». 

По железной лесенке, которую они сами только было преодолели, кто-то скатился кубарем. Подобный спуск определённо не походил на преследование — скорее уж наоборот, гнались за этим человеком. 

Незнакомец грузно рухнул на пол и больше не вставал. Железная лестница тем часом честно оповестила уже знакомым звуком, что по ней спускается кто-то еще.

— Проходной двор, — недовольно проворчал Шкипер, взводя курок. — Натуральный… 

Однако в следующую секунду он настолько оторопел, что забыл пустить оружие в ход — по лестнице вниз спускался не кто иной как давешний водитель фуры. Он огляделся по сторонам, сохраняя подозрительный вид, и, разумеется, первым же делом обнаружил Шкипера. И — тот глазам своим не поверил — приложил палец к губам, призывая к молчанию. Тем не менее, стоило водителю сделать шаг в его направлении, как прозвучал глухой хлопок — звук выстрела поглотил глушитель — и новоявленного посетителя подземелий повело в сторону. Водитель с каким-то даже удивлением опустил взгляд вниз, рассматривая расплывающееся на боку красное пятно, и поднял голову, глядя на Шкипера с практически детской обидой. Поднял руки, показывая пустые ладони. 

— Ковальски, не стреляй!.. — тут же отреагировал Шкипер. — Возможно, он нам пригодится… 

Но Ковальски, если и хотел, ничего не успел ответить — только высунулся, чтобы оценить положение самому, и тут же нырнул обратно, заслышав знакомое дребезжание лестницы. Звук от выстрела, очевидно, привлек намного больше внимания , чем грохот железных перекладин — спустя секунду стали различимы и приближающиеся голоса. Водитель (который сейчас ничего не вел, но надо же было как-то его называть) торопливо замахал рукой и указал в сторону. Шкипер обернулся туда, но не обнаружил никакого чудесного способа отхода или хитрого укрытия, если не принимать за таковое дверцу электрического щитка, достаточно большую, чтобы пролез человек. Видимо за ней-то и предлагал спрятаться их новый знакомый, который тоже явно не хотел попадаться на глаза местным. Раздумывать было некогда, чужие голоса приближались, все дело висело на волоске, так что Шкипер распахнул дверцу, и немедленно же убедился, что никаких проводов по ту сторону нет, но зато есть уходящий в темноту проход. Водитель нырнул следом, и почти сразу, наступая ему на пятки, за ними последовал Ковальски. Дверь пришлось закрыть и погрузить все пространство в кромешную темноту. 

— Тут же будут искать первым делом… — едва различимым шепотом заметил Ковальски.

— Никто не знает про это место, — глухо отозвался водитель. — Тихо.

И они сидели тихо, пока по ту сторону дверей возились с человеком на полу. Кто-то настойчиво твердил, что слышал выстрел, но остальные рассудительно возражали, что это мог быть и другой звук. Они вот тоже слышали, но ведь нет никаких следов. А этому вот бедняге стоило внимательнее глядеть себе под ноги, чтобы теперь не лежать тут со сломанной шеей. 

Шкипер мысленно поставил галочку в личном деле своего напарника — успел подобрать гильзу, молодец.

Наконец, звуки чужих голосов и шагов стихли. Выждав для верности еще минуту, Шкипер осторожно выглянул наружу, убеждаясь, что они снова одни, и тут же обернулся к ожидающим новостей товарищам по укрытию. Ковальски выглядел привычно-озабочено: у него всегда было лицо человека, который прикидывает, как решить задачу о квадратуре круга, или, в крайнем случае, занять у кого-то до аванса. Водитель не спускал внимательного взгляда со Шкипера — в него уже один раз стреляли, и повторения он совсем не хотел. 

— Ты нас выручил, — обратился к нему тот, желая разрядить обстановку.

— Предварительно втравив в эту беду, — дотошно заметил Ковальски.

— Вы мне чуть не сорвали всю работу, — развел руками тот. — Я три недели притирался, пока не попал в состав команды фуры, и тут черт принес вас. 

— Вообще-то ты должен сейчас спать без задних ног, — снова встрял Ковальски. Он был из тех, кто старается не упустить никакой мелочи. — До завтра.

— У меня быстрый обмен веществ. Тем и жив. 

— Ты работаешь на штаб? — нахмурился Шкипер, заподозрив неладное.

— Я работаю на тех людей, которые вывозят отсюда «брак».

— Твоя откровенность шокирует меня даже больше, чем твой обмен веществ, — покачал головой Шкипер. Его напарник лишь чуть сузил глаза, рассматривая посланца судьбы так, словно рассчитывал прочесть его мысли.

— Не вижу смысла врать, — развел руками тот. — Что мне это даст? Все равно вы уже знаете, что я тут, и, что бы я ни сказал, вы будете относится ко мне с подозрением. У нас и так полна база врагов, еще и с вами бодаться?

Напряжение с лица Ковальски сошло, как будто его вахта кончилась.

— Он мне нравится. 

— Ковальски, не сейчас. Ты, — Шкипер ткнул водителя пальцем в грудь, — зачем они прислали тебя?

— Считают, что их обжуливают, — без запинки отозвался тот. — Что отгружают маловато, за те деньги, что они платят. Так что мне нужно выяснить, так ли это. Всегда лучше выяснить, прежде чем начинать скандалить. А вас прислал штаб? Почуяли неладное?

— Вроде того.

— Мы можем помочь друг другу?

— Что?.. — кажется, Шкипер был шокирован. — Тебя не смущает то, что мы работаем на враждующие структуры?

— Так враждуют они, а не мы, — водитель задумчиво поскреб щетину на подбородке. — Я ничего не имею ни против вас лично , ни против штаба. Работаю на тех, кто может заплатить мне. А вы разве не то же самое делаете?

— Скажем так, к твоим нанимателям у нас есть ряд претензий. 

— Шкипер, — позвал Ковальски из темноты. — Лучше заберем его с собой. Если ему все равно, кто ему заплатит, пусть лучше это будет штаб. 

— Ты уверен, что он не сдаст потом уже нас? — недовольно скривил губы тот. Ковальски лишь пренебрежительно отмахнулся — у него на все уже был готов ответ.

— Это невыгодно. Если он перейдет от них к штабу, ради информации ему простят прежние прегрешения и позволят остаться. Разве что по службе продвигать не будут. Если он сдаст штаб своим нанимателям, они предпочтут скорее избавиться от него, потому что их будет пугать то, что они не будут знать, чего от него ждать. 

— Я смотрю, ты сначала думаешь, а потом делаешь, — усмехнулся водитель.

— Он сначала думает, потом еще думает, затем снова думает, и так пока не сделаю я, — внес ясность Шкипер. — Но у меня нет другого выхода, кроме как положиться на его мнение. 

— Так… Как насчет?

Двое диверсантов переглянулись. Они оба думали об одном и том же: что этот чужак мог быть подослан к ним, чтобы ввести в заблуждение и заманить в ловушку. Разумным выходом было бы отказаться от его общества. Но — и в этом надо было признаться хотя бы друг другу — нечасто они поступали так, как было разумно. Шкипер любил рискнуть, и у него была слабость к людям, готовым играть по его правилам. Ковальски в свою очередь иногда заявлял про кого-то, что этот человек ему нравится. Так ему понравился Шкипер, понравился полковник из их штаба, перед которым они отчитывались, понравилась соседка, живущая через забор от того дома, который они в итоге выбрали. И этот вот чужак теперь тоже ему понравился. А ради своего «понравился» Ковальски готов был наплевать не только на здравый смысл. 

— У нас особо нет выбора, — наконец первым подал голос он. 

Шкипер недовольно насупил брови. Он терпеть не мог, когда обстоятельства загоняли его в угол. Но оставлять за напарником последнее слово было не в его правилах.

— Из двух зол лучше выбрать то, у которого нет против нас численного превосходства, — заявил он. — И которое нравится хотя бы одному из нас двоих… 

— Что вы планируете тут теперь делать ? — перебил его водитель. Он был очевидным практиком.

— Выяснить, сильно ли я ранил тебя, — немедленно откликнулся Ковальски, человек с задатками самого занудного из всех инструкторов по оказанию первой помощи. 

— Ранил — громко сказано. — Новый знакомый повернулся пострадавшим боком, показывая темное расплывающееся пятно. — Это просто царапина. Глубокая, неприятная, но царапина. Я потерплю. 

— Теперь мне он нравится тоже, — ухмыльнулся Шкипер. — Окей. Нам всем нужно попасть в цех…

— Нам, — перебил его Ковальски, — надо наложить на рану тампон, иначе нас выдадут следы крови. И пока я буду этим занят, ты постоишь на карауле. 

Шкипер, признавая разумность этого решения, встал на страже. Когда возня с «царапиной» была закончена, он спросил пострадавшего:

— Ты знаешь, с какой стороны вход в цех?

— Нет. В первый раз тут.

— Ковальски?

— По логике планировки — в той стороне, куда я пошел, но дальше. — Напарник жестом бывалого экскурсовода обвел обсуждаемую часть помещения.

— Прикройте меня тут, я проверю. 

Шкипер обернулся быстро — как оно обычно и бывало (и, как он рассчитывал, случилось и на этот раз) его напарник оказался прав. Близость цеха легко можно было определить по нарастающему шуму. Это было удобно тем, что позволяло не красться на цыпочках и не шептать. Шум шел из-за, казалось бы, глухой стены, но очень быстро их новый приятель обнаружил вентиляционную шахту — в ее люк вела еще одна железная лесенка, вроде пожарной. Шкипер сбил там замок, и они проникли внутрь, в место, где нужно было пригибаться под толстенными трубами и стараться не тронуть их, чтобы не получить ожог. Зато легко можно было понять, куда двигаться дальше: находящиеся тут и там решетки пропускали в шахту скупой, но все же свет. 

Лабиринт из сто лет не чищенных труб с лохматящейся изоляцией настораживал намного меньше, чем чистое, но открытое пространство коридоров. Незваные гости разделились снова и потратили на слежку и добычу доказательств намного больше времени, чем рассчитывали изначально, однако их бдительность убаюкивало обманчивое спокойствие и защищенность этого места. В шахту никто не заглядывал, судя по ее состоянию. Если тут и прибирали раз в сезон, то вряд ли очередной такой сеанс случится сегодня. 

Работа была не быстрая, но не представляющая труда — Шкипер, признаться, ожидал большего. Теперь-то он понимал, почему штаб отправил только его и еще одного человека — больше здесь было бы не только не нужно, но и откровенно вредно. Ораву куда проще заметить. Когда они закончили со сбором компромата, Шкипер вздохнул удовлетворенно — они получили, что хотели, и дело можно было полагать выполненным.

Однако теперь им предстояло еще как-то выбраться наружу. В изначальной версии плана этот пункт беспокоил Ковальски сильнее всего: он не любил оставлять какую-то часть непродуманной. Шкипер, впрочем, его убедил в том, что это можно вверить его попечению, и Ковальски решил так и сделать. Раньше этот подход отлично срабатывал, и не было причин не довериться ему теперь. Шкипер еще до начала операции прикинул, что они могли бы выбраться на крышу и угнать оттуда вертолет — дело опасное, но настолько глупое, что наверняка система защиты на этот случай здесь не продумана. Однако сейчас с ними был еще один человек, к тому же раненый, пусть и не сильно, и о таких вещах как беготня и драка рассуждать не приходилось. Пока Шкипер с Ковальски советовались насчет путей отступления, третий привалился спиной к стене, оставив браваду до лучших времен — экономил силы. Пусть ранение и несерьезное, но оно им задачи не облегчит. 

— Откуда ты знал про это место за щитком?.. — спросил его Шкипер, когда они уже практически остановились на варианте поджога и побега под этим прикрытием.

— Я сам его там сделал, — последовал исчерпывающий ответ. — Был тут с бригадой ремонта недавно. Говорю же, долго притирался… 

— А через нее нельзя выбраться наружу?

— Нет. Просто небольшое убежище. 

— Чертовски жаль. Тогда придется все же поджигать…

— Почему бы мне просто не вывезти вас?.. — поинтересовался новый знакомый. — По-моему, это проще всего. 

— А что ты скажешь на пропускном пункте?

— Что меня вызвал мой шеф. Уверен, что это сработает. 

Шкипер и его напарник переглянулись, снова советуясь без слов. Этот вариант они не рассматривали, не привыкнув включать в свои рассуждения этого новенького. Но если выбирать между угоном вертолета, пожаром и мирным отбытием, выбор был очевиден. Они знали, что привлечет меньше внимания. 

— Ладно, — принял решение Шкипер, которого в очередной раз настигло чувство, что все вокруг слишком просто и постановочно. — Я очень надеюсь, что это сработает…

Ковальски довольно улыбнулся — он как раз привык к тому, что планы срабатывают. Они для того и нужны — чтобы срабатывать и уберегать участников от лишней беготни. Операции, в которых приходилось отстреливаться, брать штурмом, тащить на себе раненых и изобретать план спасения мира за десять секунд, он считал не героическими, а плохо организованными. Предложение водителя выглядело простым и надежным, а Ковальски доверял таким вещам — еще, как говорится, не было случая, чтобы у кого-то завис и заглючил молоток. Так что, пока Шкипер надеялся, что все сработает, Ковальски в этом был убежден.

Оно сработало.

Шкипер никак не мог поверить в это даже после того, как злополучная домина осталась позади, и фура понемногу подпрыгивала на ухабах наезженной дороги, а они с напарником сидели под брезентом (вернее лежали под ним) и вслушивались в окружающей мир. Там, под этим брезентом, они обменивались взглядами — Шкипер опять переживал, а не окажется ли это все хитроумной ловушкой, не сдаст ли их раненый ближайшему же посту, не окажется ли этот пост слишком бдительным. Ковальски переживал только о том, что лежать неудобно и от скрюченной позы все тело затекает — он, как мог, поджал ноги, чтобы ничего не торчало.

— Куда мы едем-то?.. — поинтересовался их новый знакомый, когда они уже были на достаточном расстоянии. — Вас довезти до какого-нибудь места или, наоборот, где-то высадить? До города еще далеко. 

Брезент был оставлен до лучших времен, потому что вести диспут из-под него было весьма неудобно. 

— Доберемся до трассы, по которой в это время уже ходят рейсовые, и оставь нас там, — предложил Ковальски. 

Шкипер покосился на него с подозрением, но промолчал: если напарник говорит так, очевидно, у него есть какая-то идея…

— Вы передумали меня вербовать?.. — немедленно поинтересовался водитель. 

— Ты помнишь об этом, — кивнул Ковальски. Он не выглядел удивленным.

— Помню. 

— И что, вот так все бросишь и пойдешь с нами? — продолжал допытываться он. — А как твой предыдущий наниматель?

— Моему нанимателю плевать, что со мной, — будничным тоном растолковал собеседник. — Не вернусь — он и не почешется.

— Вот оно что. И ты думаешь, наш штаб отнесется иначе?

— Не штаб. Вы.

Он притопил немного тормоз, пропуская на повороте бензовоз, и терпеливо ждал, пока тот протащит свою массивную тушу вперед. Такой себе официальный повод для паузы в разговоре, во время которой каждый успел подумать о своем.

— Когда у меня был выбор, куда идти: к вам или на сторону, я просто взвесил, что меня ждет, — заговорил раненый снова, вырулив на прямую. — Кто бы ты ни был, а никакой штаб не даст тебе сразу что-то стоящее. Специалист ты там в чем-нибудь или нет — не так уж важно. Попадешь в оборот вместе с кучей зеленых новобранцев, где никто никогда пороха не нюхал и не верит друг другу, с малолетними этими желоротиками потратишь лет пять, пока не определится, кто из них чего стоит и пока команда не соберется. И еще бабушка надвое сказала, вернешься ли живым, потому что в отряде надо полагаться на других, а ты этих других толком не знаешь, и они тебя не знают… А идти на сторону означало сразу иметь живые деньги и не ждать образования команды. Но по итогу, плевать на тебя и желторотикам, и этой второй стороне. 

— Таким образом, по сути, ты просишь взять тебя в команду к нам, — подытожил Шкипер, видя, что Ковальски не спешит с вопросами или выводами.

— Да, — водитель поглядывал на них, пользуясь зеркалом заднего обзора. — Вы сказали, что я вам нравлюсь. И вы мне нравитесь. Думаю, это неплохо для начала. 

— А если окажется, что ты заманиваешь нас в ловушку?

— С такой же вероятностью вы заманиваете меня, чтобы вытрясти важные сведения. Серьезно, из меня дрянной интриган, — прибавил он, видя, как изменилось лицо собеседника. — Я ведь даже не пытаюсь сейчас пойти и получить свои деньги за это дело, хотя и могу. Пусть считают, что я просто не вернулся. Искать не будут, я точно знаю. 

— А тебе хочется быть среди тех людей, кто будет искать тебя, если ты пропадешь. — Это тоже не было вопросом.

— Разве не все этого хотят? — водитель пожал плечами с каким-то смирившимся, философским видом. — По мне, всегда лучше искать то место, где тебе будет лучше всего. И роль денег тут не главная, потому что они тебя тоже не станут искать, если ты исчезнешь. И лучше сказать об этом сразу, напрямую. Чтобы не тратить времени зря. 

— А ты ведь не в первый раз это людям говоришь, — вдруг подал голос до того помалкивавший Ковальски. — Языком трепать ты не мастак, а тут прямо целая теория. Ты ее давно обдумывал.

— Так и есть. Чего уж врать — вы не первые. Но люди не сильно хотят верить чужаку, пробуют сначала на зуб, испытывают, но потом, как бы ты ни был хорош, обычно решают, что очень уж рискованно.

— А ты стало быть так не решаешь?

— Я буду пробовать, пробовать и пробовать, — с невероятной горячностью проговорил водитель. — Сколько бы ни было неудач. Потому что это то, чего я хочу больше всего на свете, и все для меня потеряет смысл, если я опущу руки. 

— У меня не отряд, а прямо паноптикум какой-то, — Шкипер выразительно глянул на напарника, но тот лишь пожал плечами. 

— Так вы возьмете меня к себе? — настойчиво повторил водитель.

— Это не я один решаю. Ковальски, твое мнение?

— Он мне нравится. Я же сказал. 

Шкипер кивнул — он примерно этого и ожидал.

— Окей. Тогда не надо нас нигде высаживать. Езжай до развилки и там повернешь налево. И еще одно.

— Да?! — Шкипер видел, что собеседник явно не дает себе воли, стараясь держать в узде переполняющие его эмоции, и явно же с этим не справляется. 

— Как тебя зовут?

***

Вечером они ужинали вместе. Сидели за одним столом, будто были старыми друзьями или семьей, передавали друг другу соус. 

— У нас тут без особых разносолов, — сказал Шкипер, кивая на нехитрую снедь. — Я лучше потрошу врагов, чем птицу. А Ковальски лучше варит яды, чем суп. 

— Я умею готовить.

Их новый товарищ ухватывал самую суть и не позволял от нее отклониться остальным. Шкипер бы сказал, что он немногословен, но скорее дело было в том, что слова были для него чем-то не совсем понятным. С ними он обращался далеко не так же сноровисто, как с ножом или автоматом. И вел себя все еще немного настороженно, словно его экзамен на профпригодность не закончился с принятием решения. 

— Умеешь? Серьезно?

— Абсолютно. Умею и люблю, это интересно.

— У тебя любопытное представление об интересных вещах.

— А разве в мире есть что-нибудь не интересное? Все, чему можно учиться, все, что нас окружает, и вообще все, что составляет вместе наш мир — это все интересно. 

— Фред, ты буквально второй Ковальски в моей жизни…

— Только не Фред! — запротестовал их новый знакомый. — Умоляю!

— Но… — Шкипер смешался. — Фредерико… Фред?

— Мои прежние хозяева звали меня так. Фредди. Как Крюгера. Их это очень забавляло. Пожалуйста, что угодно, только не Фред.

— Мы как-то должны называть тебя, — Шкипер задумчиво постучал согнутым пальцем о край тарелки. — Ну, знаешь… Как обычно зовут людей в отряде.

— Может, просто придумаете мне кличку?

— И как ты себе это представляешь? Этот вот парень, — он бесцеремонно кивнул на своего напарника, — прочтет тебе небольшую… Хотя нет, зная его — большую лекцию о том, как важно имя. Так что я бы не советовал никаких прозвищ. Пока мы варимся в такой каше, это самое дурацкое, что можно выдумать. 

— Но почему? Я думал, как раз не стоит называть настоящее имя первому встречному…

— Ковальски, объясни ему.

— Ты же видишь, он зовет меня по фамилии, — поименованный невежливо указал в сторону командира черенком вилки. — И, отвечая на твой последний вопрос — эта фамилия невероятно распространена. В мире полным-полно Ковальски. Определить, о котором из них идет речь, будет затруднительно, пока кто-то из них не откроет новый физический закон или не соберет магнитную пушку…

— Или соберет и умолчит, — уточнил Шкипер.

— Да, или так, — согласился с ним напарник. — Но общий смысл остается тот же. С тем же успехом меня могли звать Джоном, Томом, Джеком, или еще каким-то говорящим именем. Джонов по всему миру хватает. Но если мне дадут прозвище, какой-нибудь там Профессор Супер Умник — тогда найти меня будет намного проще. Таких людей намного меньше, чем всяких там Ковальски.

— А ты?.. — новенький с интересом воззрился на Шкипера. — Это же не твоя фамилия так звучит, верно?

— Это общий смысл того, чем я занимаюсь. У меня была неприятная история, из-за которой лучше не кричать громко свои паспортные данные. 

— Но ты можешь изменить их. Так же многие делают?

— Сколько бы раз ты не изменял имя — ты не можешь изменить себя, — пришел на помощь напарнику Ковальски, видя, что вопрос поставил его в тупик. — В конце концов, это начинает происходить так часто, что ты сам забываешь, как тебя зовут. Нет, когда нужно куда-то смотаться и там изображать другого человека — это понятная мера. Работа внутри легенды включает в себя и другое имя, подобное само собой разумеется. Но для той жизни, которой ты живешь каждый день, это тяжело. 

— А еще, если ты меняешь имя, всегда остаются следы. Только кажется, что чем имен больше, тем больше запутано преследование. На самом деле смена имени сама по себе становится следом. Поэтому я предпочту быть просто Шкипером. 

— Ну, что касается меня, то я уверен, что за мной никто не придет, — заверил их новый товарищ. — Никто и не почешется. Я никому не нужен, и никто не станет меня искать. Так что смело можете звать меня как захотите. Серьезно. 

— По-моему, ты просто хочешь убедиться, что кто-то все же придет. — Шкипер глядел на собеседника проницательно, словно он уже видел такие вещи в прошлом. — Ты хочешь наглядно убедиться, что все же значил для других людей что-то, и что заслышав твое имя, они придут хотя бы взглянуть… Разве не так?

Фредерико улыбнулся им — широко и открыто.

— Все, кто мог бы прийти, сделают это разве что в случае зомби-апокалипсиса, — сообщил он. — Потому что я не знаю другого повода, который заставил бы покойников ходить. 

— Ты много убивал? — светским тоном осведомился Шкипер, разрезая на куски сосиску, которая плевалась во все стороны каплями горячего жира. 

— Меня никто не спрашивал, хочу я этого или нет. Это не тот случай, когда об этом хочется рассказывать, чтобы тебе погладили измочаленную психику, — торопливо добавил новенький, словно опасаясь, что о нем могут подобное подумать. — Я родом из трущоб Рио, там если лет в восемь не возьмешься за нож, до десяти не доживешь. Никакой подготовки, или там романтики. Моя семья слишком огромна, чтобы родители помнили всех своих детей, так что, когда кто-то не приходил домой, это не сразу замечали. Я просто хотел жить как-то по-другому, но для того, чтобы жить в этом мире, надо учиться, найти работу и все такое. Все это не бесплатное, а социальное обеспечение в моих краях такое, что туда безопаснее не влезать. Ну или еще можно заработать денег. 

— И ты стал их зарабатывать?

— Ну да. Грузил ящики в доках, чистил рыбу на заводе, был живой грушей в бойцовском клубе — за это платили побольше — охранял лодки контрабандистов. Потом их накрыли, и это случилось в тот момент, когда я был по эту сторону разделяющего две Америки пролива. Тут у меня не было ничего, и пришлось начинать все заново. 

— Ты не думал пойти в армию?

— Думал. Да я же говорил в чем там беда. Плюс я нелегал.

— Но ты все равно думал о службе?

— Потому я и здесь. 

— Потому что мы — часть этой системы?

— И потому что будете искать, если что-то случится. Слушайте, — он поднял руки, показывая смуглые мозолистые ладони, — я понимаю, что мы знакомы один день, и это не лучший день в моей жизни, и не лучший день для знакомства как таковой. Но давайте посмотрим правде в глаза. Я слишком простой человек для того, чтобы врать. Я даже в школу толком не ходил, такие, как я — просто расходный материал. У нас там многие прибиваются к разным бандам и гибнут в первый же год. Я просто хочу жить, окей? Я умею работать, умею учиться, не ною, и у меня покладистый характер. Я удобный человек для команды. Если вы меня выставите, мне придется вернуться на ступеньку назад, а я не хочу туда возвращаться. 

— Нам нужно как-то пояснить в штабе, кто ты и откуда взялся. 

— А им нельзя рассказать честно? — тоскливо спросил Фредерико. — Серьезно, я не знаю, что сказать, кроме того, что есть. 

— Они спросят, почему ты не пошел к ним сразу, прежде чем сработаться с твоими бывшими хозяевами.

— Я пытался. Мне показалось, нас тогда и в списки не записали нормально. Сразу отправили с другими ребятами куда-то в пустыню, где нужно было защищать склад от местных. Я убил одиннадцать человек за первый же день. Через пару недель они там все же сбились в достаточно мощную банду, чтобы пробиться внутрь. И нас даже не искали. Никто не пошел нас выручать. Просто посчитали погибшими, и все. Я узнал об этом, когда через месяц прибыли новые ребята, чтобы снова защищать этот склад с нуля. Как только он опустел, местные потеряли к нему интерес, так что он стоял, как и стоял. 

Ковальски пробубнил себе под нос что-то явно ругательное. Он терпеть не мог такие истории. Когда до его ушей доходило нечто подобное, он немедленно испытывал страстное желание отправиться по месту действий и там все сделать как положено.

— Идиотов везде хватает, — покачал головой Шкипер, который об этих порывах отлично знал. Благодаря одному из них они с Ковальски когда-то и познакомились. — И мы не исключение.

— Вы не понимаете, — вздохнул новенький. — Когда кто-то родился здесь, у него есть семья, образование, нормальное прошлое, он в каком-то смысле больше человек, чем необразованный и безымянный тип из Рио или массы других южных городков. Никому не нужны беженцы из захудалых уголков, которые только отнимают работу у здешних плюс представляют криминальную угрозу. 

— Нет, — Шкипер резко дернул подбородком. Ему хотелось стукнуть кулаком по столу, но тогда пострадала бы еда, а он терпеть не мог переводить продукты. — На самом деле очень многие люди не нужны другим людям. Даже в нашем, более благоустроенном мире. Мы — семья друг друга: я и Ковальски. Он мне не только лейтенант, он что-то вроде родственника. Иногда он бесит меня до трясучки, но у нас есть только мы и больше никого. Ни мне, ни ему больше некуда идти. Мы никому не нужны.

— Вы нужны друг другу, — в голосе их нового товарища слышалась печальная зависть. — И я хочу разделить это. Быть нужным вам и нуждаться в вас. Быть частью такой… семьи.

— Я, кажется, понимаю, — медленно кивнул Ковальски. — Ты хочешь, потому что это кажется тебе очень ценным.

— Да, именно!

— Ты хочешь, потому что, как тебе кажется, ты нашел людей, для которых это тоже важно, и стараешься убедить их, что в этом вопросе ты на их стороне и не подведешь.

— Да!

— Хочешь быть не просто нужным как профессионал, а нужным как человек. Ценным не как работник, а как личность.

Фредерико закивал головой так активно, что волосы встопорщились.

— Ты подумал, встретив нас на той базе, что это твой шанс, — вел Ковальски дальше. — Ты поставил на карту все свое благополучие, которое успел создать для себя по эту сторону пролива. Твою репутацию как надежного наемника, доверие заказчиков, готовность нанимателей иметь с тобой дело, как с тем, кто ни разу их не подвел. Ты всем этим рискнул в надежде на то, что тебя примут к себе люди, для которых так же важно значить для кого-то что-то большее, чем профессионализм. Которые ценят это отношение: как внутри семьи. Которые будут тебя любить.

— Да, — шепотом выговорил Фредерико. Слово «любить» явно встало у него комом в горле, и он отчаянно боролся с этим приступом, стараясь не подавать виду и тем только сильнее выдавая себя. 

— Тебе это кажется чем-то волшебным, не так ли? — не отставал от него Ковальски. — Такие отношения между людьми? Некая внутренняя уверенность, которая всегда придает сил?

— Да.

— Но почему это все тебе так нужно? Ты думал об этом? 

— Думал. И что? Да, пусть в жизни никогда не бывает так здорово, как мы себе надумали, это я и сам знаю. Но я готов потрудится ради результата. Может точно как в мечтах и не станет, но я подойду так близко к своей мечте, как сумею. 

Он откинулся на спинку своего стула, оглядывая собеседников, будто ища в их лицах что-то, что скажет ему больше, нежели слова. И, кажется, нашел.

— Почему ты теперь молчишь? — спросил он, обращаясь к Шкиперу. — Ты вел разговор и принимал решения, когда мы были в деле, а сейчас затих. Ты только наблюдаешь, предоставив своему напарнику задавать мне вопросы. Что-то не так?

— Он задает вопросы лучше, чем я, — развел тот руками. — Я бы никогда не понял из твоих ответов того, что понял он. 

— Я знаю, что это не мое дело, но я должен сказать: это очень болезненно — наблюдать, как двое играют против тебя. 

Фредерико вздрогнул, когда внезапно Ковальски протянул руку и накрыл его ладонь своей. 

— Не волнуйся, — произнес он с улыбкой. — Я же сказал, что ты нравишься мне. И я не хочу играть против тебя. 

— Мне все время кажется, что ты словно бы хочешь загнать меня в какую-то невидимую ловушку. Чтобы я признал что-то, на чем ты сможешь меня поймать, — сознался их новый товарищ.

— Твое чутье — это нечто потрясающее, — пораженно покачал головой собеседник. — Я уверен, Шкипер впечатлен не менее, чем я. 

— Ты и правда загоняешь меня?..

— Нет. Но я понимаю, почему ты чувствуешь себя именно так. — Ковальски погладил его по руке и отнял ладонь, а Фредерико с потерянным видом уставился на то место, где к нему притронулись.

— Для тебя в новинку чужие прикосновения? — тут же обратил на это внимание лейтенант.

— Я думаю, на сегодня достаточно, — прервал их Шкипер. — Ковальски, не мучай парня, он устал не меньше нашего. 

— Сегодня твоя очередь мыть посуду, — тут же сменил тон, а заодно и тему его напарник.

— Я могу помыть! — оживился новенький. — Я неплохо управляюсь по дому, правда…

— Тебе не обязательно убеждать нас в том, какое ты полезное приобретение, — обернулся к нему Шкипер. — Ты сам хотел, чтобы ценили тебя, а не то, что ты можешь дать. 

— Извини, — сбавил обороты тот. — Мне еще сложно привыкнуть к этой мысли. 

Шкипер похлопал его по плечу.

— Иди, покажи свою «царапину» Ковальски, пока я помою посуду, — предложил он. — Мы поговорим завтра, когда все выспимся и отдохнем. На сегодня с меня достаточно впечатлений. 

Новенький помимо своей воли прикоснулся к раненому месту, словно только сейчас вспомнил, что у него такое есть. 

— Показать царапину?.. — переспросил он неуверенно. У него был вид иностранца, чувствующего, что он ошибается с переводом чужих реплик. — А… зачем? 

— Затем же, зачем все раны показывают врачам. 

Взгляд новенького не стал более понимающим, и Шкипер потер висок.

— Ковальски, — вздохнул он, — поясни ты. Я правда на сегодня все. Посуда, душ и постель. Все остальное завтра. 

— Выпей то, что я тебе давал, — отозвался упомянутый. — Это поможет.

— Спасибо, — командир встал и принялся убирать со стола посуду. Ковальски поверх его головы поймал ищущий взгляд новенького и поманил его за собой. Тот неуклюже выбрался из-за стола и поплелся следом, то и дело озираясь по сторонам. В тех делах, где не надо было драться, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

Комната, в которую его привели, оказалась без окон и вся заставлена различными специфическими предметами интерьера. Фредерико опознал некоторые, вроде операционного стола и микроскопа, но большинство ставило его в тупик.

— Это похоже на лабораторию, — пробормотал он.

— Это и есть лаборатория, — Ковальски обернулся к нему через плечо и поощряющее улыбнулся. Взгляд его спутника заметался, словно он торопился разглядеть совершенно все чертежи на стенах: Фредерико не знал, как надо реагировать на подобные поощрения.

— Я тут работаю. Покажи рану.

Его собеседник без особых церемоний попросту задрал край штопаной-перештопаной футболки, обнажая штопаный же перештопаный бок. Ковальски покачал головой.

— И ты с этим ходил целый день? Почему ты не сказал раньше?

— Все нормально, — заверил тот. — Это со мной не впервые. Было бы хуже, если бы сквозное, или она бы там застряла, а так — просто задела.

— Но ожог оставила хороший. Признаюсь, когда ты сказал, что не ноешь, я недооценил это. Сделаю, что смогу, но шрам останется.

— Ну и что?.. — новенький кажется был поставлен в тупик последней фразой. Ковальски покачал головой снова.

— Иди в душ. Это там, — он указал направление. — Кабинка в углу. Я приготовлю место. 

Однако, вопреки этим словам, он все еще возился, когда сзади послышались шаги. 

— Ты так быстро?..

— А чего тянуть?..

— Нда. Я вижу, мне придется еще многому тебя научить… Раздевайся и ложись. 

— Я не то чтобы не доверяю тебе, — вдруг произнес Фредерико. — Но я… побаиваюсь. Не тебя, а как бы… врача в тебе.

— Ты боишься врачей?

— Нет. Не в том дело. Обычно боятся боли, но тут другое. Когда попадаешь к кому-то вроде врача, ты никогда не знаешь, что он с тобой сделает. Неизвестность… пугает. 

Ковальски все так же смотрел на него с этой своей непонятной, нечитаемой улыбкой, и это заставляло Фредерико нервничать только сильнее.

— Я не сделаю ничего, о чем тебя не предупрежу, — заверил его лейтенант. — Обещаю. Пожалуйста, не ожидай от меня чего-то скверного. Мы одна команда, помнишь?

— Ладно, — новенький, будто пересиливая себя, кивнул, и стянул через голову свою старую полинявшую футболку. Он все еще был в серо-песочной чужой форме — хотя ему, в отличие от прочих, хотя бы штаны были по размеру. Торопливо скомкав одежду, Фредерико устроился на столе, неловко поерзав на чистой простыне. Он явно чувствовал себя непривычно. 

— Мне нужно будет почистить рану, — сообщил ему Ковальски, нависая сверху. — Это будет больно, потому что кусочки ткани прижгло к этому месту. Возможно, схватившиеся края от этого разойдутся. Тогда я почищу их, чтобы не занести заражение, и зашью. 

— Мне стало легче, — улыбнулся тот. — Действуй. Можно мне смотреть?

— Если сможешь при этом лежать ровно и не напрягать бок. Не то сошью криво. 

— Ничего. Это со мной часто случалось.

— Я вижу, — Ковальски провел ладонью по чужому животу, проследив его рельеф. — Выглядит это все… красноречиво, скажем так. — Он снова посмотрел своему пациенту в глаза. — Ты напрягся, — отметил он. — Почему?

— Потому что ты меня трогаешь. Со мной такое все время. Когда меня трогают. Это… Не плохое, — Фредерико растеряно пожевал губами, стараясь подобрать слова. — Я хочу, чтобы люди меня трогали, но, когда они трогают, я не знаю, что делать, и хочу отстранить их и отстраниться.

Ковальски задумался, но лишь на секунду.

— Ты привыкнешь, — пообещал он. — Скорее всего, это последствия долгой жизни на отшибе общества. Мысль о том, что вокруг не только враги, должна укорениться в сознании. На это понадобится время, но я в тебя верю… Ну, ложись удобно. Это будет небыстрое дело. Можешь пока о чем-то рассказывать.

— О чем?

— О чем угодно. О себе. Что ты любишь, что не любишь. Нам стоит теперь знать такие вещи друг о друге, если мы собираемся работать вместе. 

— Я не уверен, что знаю, как должен отвечать, — после небольшой паузы подал голос новенький. — Никогда особо не задумывался об этом. Что я люблю и что не люблю, то есть... Не люблю, когда больно, или холодно, или что-то в этом роде, но все могу вытерпеть, я понимаю слово «надо». 

Ковальски на мгновение отвлекся от того, что делал, чтобы бросить на него короткий взгляд. 

— Не надо терпеть, — произнес он. — Это далеко не всегда обязательно. Просто многим людям удобно, когда другие терпят. Им внушают мысль, что, поступая так, они ведут себя достойно. Это называется «стойкость». Но абсолютно все на свете хорошо в меру. И правда в том, что чем больше человек пренебрегает собой сам, тем больше им пренебрегают и другие люди.

— Ты много знаешь об этом.

— Шкипер такой же. Считает своим долгом лично присутствовать там, где происходят неприятности, и помешать им. Вот только неприятностей много, а он один. Но стоит сказать ему, что он недосмотрел за чем-то, это выбивает у него почву из-под ног. Этим много кто пользуется.

— Так ты по-своему защищаешь его?

— Мы защищаем друг друга. У каждого есть то, за что его проще всего зацепить, на что надавить и заставить почувствовать себя виновным, обязанным другим, не имеющим права возражать. 

— Ты так говоришь, словно все вокруг такие, — покачал головой Фредерико, сминая простыню под затылком. — Но те люди, кого встречал я, были словно из другого мира. Они не защищали, а нападали.

— Очень немного людей от природы никому не сопереживают. — Ковальски отложил один инструмент и взял следующий. — Их как правило называют психопатами. Теми, то есть, кто обладает психологическими патологиями. Им не жаль других людей. Но нам обычно кажется, что очень многим, из тех кто нас окружает, не жаль других людей. И мы одиноки в море тех, кому плевать на остальных. Но это совсем не так. На самом деле чужое желание причинять нам вред как правило продиктовано стремлением дать сдачи. Когда-то границы этого человека были нарушены, а он не смог их отстоять, и теперь изо всех сил старается, чтобы внушить окружающим страх. Ведь тогда они поостерегутся нарушать его границы, будут держаться на почтительном расстоянии. Беда, как ты понимаешь, в том, что границы нарушают одни люди, а огребают за это совсем другие. Наша задача как раз в том, чтобы не стать такими же, не создать другим людям повода для подобной вендетты. Свобода заканчивается там, где начинается нос нашего соседа.

— А как же то, что ты говорил сам только что: не позволять никому заставлять нас чувствовать вину и долг…

— Если я хочу чего-то и добиваюсь этого своими силами, я в своем праве. Но если я хочу чего-то и заставляю других хотеть этого или чувствовать себя должными мне, виноватыми передо мной — вот тогда я перехожу эту границу.

— А если у тебя какая-то важная и большая цель?

— Каждый уверен, что его цель — важная и большая, Фредерико. И посмотри, куда большинство людей это приводит. Начинается с малого, но заканчивается всегда одним и тем же: уверенностью, что они имеют моральное право пожертвовать чужими жизнями ради своей идеи. Поначалу они говорят себе, что эти люди никому не важны и ничего ценного собой не представляют, а после видят в этом свете совершенно всех. Оканчивается такое всегда тоже одинаково: плохо.

— Ты очень уверенно говоришь об этом.

— Потому что я обобщаю, — доверительно пояснил Ковальски. — На свете полно индивидуальных историй. И теоретически всегда может сложиться так, что в расход пойдут только так называемые плохие люди, а цель и правда была хоть куда. Но среди известных реальных, не гипотетических случаев не могу припомнить ни одного подобного. 

— А если человек готов пожертвовать и собой во имя этой своей идеи?

— Его право, другие его идею не соглашались разделять. Да и потом — великие цели буквально питаются великими людьми. А великих людей составляет во многом их окружение, что автоматически добавляет их в меню. Так что я предпочитаю не великих людей, а тех, кто мне нравится. Одна из причин, почему я собрал магнитную пушку втихаря и никому не сказал об этом. Ну, кроме Шкипера. 

— Ты серьезно? — Фредерико чуть не приподнялся на локте, но вовремя вспомнил об установленных врачом правилах. 

— Совершенно, — Ковальски кивнул, даже не подняв взгляда — он сосредоточился на чужой ране и не собирался отвлекаться ради того, чтобы покрасоваться. — Если тебе интересно, потом покажу ее. Мы не часто ею пользуемся. 

— Как вы только уцелели…

— Тут дело в том, что нас всего двое и мало кто принимает нас всерьез. Двух людей как-то не принято опасаться. Если бы кто-то узнал, что это двое людей с магнитной пушкой, с поддержкой со спутника, с новым термо-оптическим камуфляжем, они бы опасались нас сильнее. И думаю, я бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривал. 

— И ты все это собрал?.. Сам?..

Ковальски пожал плечами. В его понимании собрать какую-то сложную штуковину было не более достойно внимания, чем приготовить кофе. Вот если бы речь шла об изобретении чего-то принципиально нового и революционного…

— И ни один человек не сообразил еще насчет таких ваших козырей?

— Мы используем эти вещи обычно всего один раз. Чтобы никто не понял, как нам удалось осуществить задуманное.

— А тебе не обидно? Ты столько вложил в это всё — и только один раз…

— Мне интересно собирать. — Вот теперь лейтенант поднял голову и даже улыбнулся. Вопрос касался его личности. — И совсем не интересно быть великим. Так что нет, не обидно. А Шкиперу куда важнее защитить то, что он считает существенным, помочь тому, чему он сопереживает, чем получить награду от правительства. Мы оба хотим быть действенными, а не значимыми. Это одна из частей той вещи, ради которой ты хотел присоединиться к нам. Надеюсь, это не войдет в противоречие с твоими принципами, сделав тебе больно…

Фредерико щелкнул пальцами.

— Точно!.. — воскликнул он. — Я-то думаю, чего же не хватает… Ты сказал, что будет больно, но боли нет!..

— Я вколол тебе лидокаин, — пожал плечами Ковальски. — До этого, разумеется, ощущения были так себе. 

— Обезболивающее?.. — Новенький выглядел ошарашенным — в который раз. — Ты потратил на меня обезболивающее?.. Серьезно?..

— Я смотрю, судьба тебя не баловала…

На некоторое время воцарилось молчание — Ковальски сосредоточенно работал, а его собеседник лежал, глядя в потолок, и словно бы позабыв о том, что хотел понаблюдать за манипуляциями медика. Предоставленная ему пища для размышлений интересовала его теперь куда сильнее. Он очнулся от своих размышлений, только когда Ковальски велел ему сесть, чтобы сделать перевязку. 

— И постарайся без лишней активности в ближайшее время, — наставлял он. — Конечно, обстоятельства могут нас не спросить, однако если они будут благоволить, попытайся обойтись без избыточных метаний. Иначе заживать будет дольше. Иногда лучше выждать пару дней, чем после терпеть еще две недели. 

Новенький кивнул, показывая, что понял, и надел футболку снова. Наблюдая за этим, моющий руки Ковальски покачал головой. Обычно пациенты при таком морщились. Поднимать руки вверх или разводить их в стороны, натягивая кожу на пострадавшем боку, было делом не из приятных. Фредерико же и бровью не повел — и он не красовался при этом.

— Пройдет несколько дней, прежде чем мы сможем получить на тебя обмундирование, — заметил он. 

Фредерико вопросительно приподнял брови. Он уже приноровился к этой чужой манере изъясняться: Ковальски старался называть все вещи своими именами. Вот и сейчас он не сказал, например, «шмотки» — потому что в перечень явно входили не только они. 

— Я, кажись, не догоняю, — наконец сознался он. — Зачем новое, у меня есть…

— Тебе в прямом смысле слова придется начать жизнь заново, — Ковальски закончил складывать свой врачебный скарб в металлический ящик армейской аптечки. — Ты не сможешь вернуться в то место, где ты жил прежде, и забрать свои вещи.

— Это ничего, — Фредерико улыбнулся. — Я начинал и с меньшего. Вам не нужно думать об этих вещах, правда. Я могу о себе позаботиться.

— Ты все так и не понимаешь. — Ковальски вытер руки и приблизился. — Мы всегда думаем о таких вещах. Из них ведь и состоит жизнь. Было ли что близкому человеку поесть, и наелся ли он. Есть ли ему что надеть и удобно ли ему в этом. Есть ли, где спать. Тепло ли ему, всего ли хватает, не гнетет ли что-то. Это все — те вещи, что происходят с нами каждый день. Разумеется, это очень возвышенно и героически: закрыть друга грудью от вражеских пуль, но как раз эта «романтика» случается довольно редко. И одно без другого немногого стоит, так я считаю. Доброе отношение — оно во всем. 

Его собеседник кивнул, задумчиво теребя край футболки. Ковальски подошел к нему еще ближе, встал вплотную.

— Позволь я кое-что спрошу у тебя, — произнес он ровно. Его недавний пациент поднял голову, показывая свою готовность. 

— Конечно, — кивнул он. — Спрашивай, что хочешь. 

— Ты слышал, как я сказал Шкиперу, что ты нравишься мне.

— Да.

— А я тебе нравлюсь?..

Они встретились глазами, и взгляд у новичка был смятенный и недоумевающий.

— Что?

— Я нравлюсь тебе, Фредерико?

— В каком смысле?

— Во всех. Как люди нравятся друг другу. Я нравлюсь тебе? 

Взгляд новенького сделался почти испуганным, когда собеседник мягко коснулся его в успокаивающем жесте — не ладонью, а тыльной стороной руки, словно желая подчеркнуть, что жест этот не нацелен быть слишком личным. 

— Не стоит нервничать. Этот вопрос ни к чему тебя не обязывает. Я просто хочу знать. 

— Я не уверен, что понимаю тебя, — сознался тот. — И да, это… заставляет нервничать. Ты очень близко, и мы говорим на такую… неоднозначную тему, и я боюсь совершить оплошность, понять тебя не так.

— Что бы ты ни ответил, это не будет «не так», — голос у лейтенанта был ровный, лицо — доброжелательное. Он выглядел спокойным, как и все время до этого. — И не повлияет на то, будешь ты в этом отряде или нет. Это просто мой личный вопрос, не более того. 

Фредерико чуть нахмурил брови. По привычке он искал подвох, затем вспомнил, с кем говорит, и заставил себя прекратить. Ковальски терпеливо ждал.

— С тобой интересно. И спокойно. Ты всегда знаешь, что делать, и ты позаботился обо мне, это было очень приятно. Поэтому да. Ты мне нравишься, — сообщил раненый. Вид при этом он имел такой, словно прежде не задумывался над подобным вопросом, а теперь сам несколько удивлен ответом.

— Ты бы хотел провести со мной больше времени?

Фредерико закусил губу. Ему хотелось самому задать пару вопросов, но он пока сдерживал этот порыв.

— А что мы будем делать?

— Что хочешь. Сходим куда-нибудь, обсудим то, что там увидим. 

— Это… похоже на приглашение на свидание, — осторожно заметил новенький.

— Это оно и есть, — спокойно заверил его Ковальски. 

Секунду после этого они молчали: один пораженно, а второй выжидающе. Все вопросы, которые до того рождались у Фредерико в голове, сейчас сгинули, сметенные этим откровенным ответом. 

— Тебе, — еще более осторожно начал он, — нравятся мужчины? Ты э-э-э…

— Нет, не гей. Мне нравятся люди вне зависимости от их пола. Для меня вообще ничего не играет роли, кроме их личности и поступков. 

— И… я тебе понравился?

— Точно, — Ковальски кивнул все с тем же видом полного спокойствия. — Понравился. Ты честный, искренний, надежный человек, ты ценишь заботу и совершенно чужд эгоизма. Ты мне очень нравишься. 

— Но ведь мы знакомы всего один день?

— Этого достаточно. Часто хватает и меньшего. 

— Тебе не кажется, что это слишком поспешное решение?

— Решение? — Лейтенантские брови чуть приподнялись. — Мы разве что-то решаем? Я ведь не зову тебя вступить со мной в брачный союз или что-то в этом роде. Я только говорю тебе, что ты нравишься мне и что я хочу провести с тобой больше времени. Мне кажется, так поступают все люди, которые встают на этот путь. 

Его собеседник молчал, переваривая эту информацию и иногда судорожно сглатывая. 

— Тебя отторгает то, что я мужчина? — Ковальски чуть склонил голову к плечу. Его собеседник все ждал, что он снимет очки и примется протирать их краем тактической черной футболки, но тот явно и не думал. Такой жест мог бы показать, будто лейтенант старается продемонстрировать что ситуация для него не так уж сильно важна. И Фредерико нервничал — в основном потому, что в первый раз имел дело с кем-то, кто так говорил. Это он и озвучил:

— Ты… очень прямолинеен, — выдавил он. — Очень… откровенен. И я не знаю, что мне делать. Со мной так никто раньше не разговаривал, и я не знаю, что отвечать, что делать. Все слишком необычно. 

Ковальски ему улыбнулся — тепло и дружески, яно и недвусмысленно демонстрируя свою симпатию.

— Тебя никто не торопит, — произнес он. — У нас полно времени. Я ничего от тебя не жду и не требую. Ни сейчас, ни позднее. 

— Нет?.. — Фредерико поднял на него взгляд. — А почему тогда ты… ну… сказал мне это все?

— Чтобы ты знал. — Ковальски был спокоен, словно такие вещи происходили с ним каждый день. — Честность и искренность — основа любых успешных отношений. Да, конечно, я мог бы промолчать и тихой сапой добиваться своего. Втереться в доверие, стать твоим другом, твоим близким, стать незаменимым для тебя, важным, стать тем, кем ты дорожил бы. В конце концов, соблазнить тебя. Но мне неприятен этот путь. Не хочу следовать по нему. Все в нем отдает какой-то фальшью, тебе так не кажется? Как будто человек берет кредит, и сам о том не подозревает. Когда в итоге ему сообщают, что все это было не просто так, а потому что он симпатичен другому, ему не так-то просто вернуть вложенные в него усилия и время. И он снова-таки чувствует себя виноватым и обязанным. А я, — Ковальски протянул руку, но не коснулся, а только сделал такой жест, словно бы прикасается, — не хочу, чтобы ты себя так чувствовал. 

Фредерико неуверенно кивнул. У него в голове это все плохо укладывалось, и он старался для начала принять сам факт чужой симпатии к своей особе, а уж потом следовать дальше.

— У тебя была нелегкая жизнь, и я уверен, что завоевал бы твою привязанность просто проявляя более гуманное отношение, — развил свою мысль собеседник, видя, что его пациент выглядит растерянным. — Но я не хочу этого для тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил нормальной человеческой жизнью и не считал ампулу болеутоляющего невесть каким хорошим отношением. Понимаешь?

Фредерико кивнул еще раз, немного увереннее. Это он хорошо мог понять. Он повидал на своем веку достаточно людей, равных друг другу и неравных, и чужие не то снисходительные, не то лицемерные, с умыслом, попытки проявить дружелюбие отличал так же ясно, как отличают нормальную еду и те объедки, которые кидают из жалости. Его такими объедками частенько пытались приманивать, и всякий раз он отчаянно боролся с самим собой, одновременно желая чужого участия и ненавидя то, что за него пытались выдавать.

— Так что я не желаю темнить с тобой или интриговать, — вернул его из воспоминаний голос лейтенанта, — и говорю в открытую: ты мне нравишься, и я собираюсь оказывать тебе знаки внимания. Они значат именно то, на что они похожи. И если ты скажешь «нет», я это тоже пойму. Ты ничего не должен мне взамен. Это мое решение, ты за него не несешь ответственности.

Его собеседник нерешительно улыбнулся. 

— И то, что ты парень тоже несколько смущает, — сознался он. — Да. Но не слишком. 

— Не слишком? — Ковальски кажется готов был рассмеяться этому, словно шутке, но сдерживался, боясь задеть.

— Если бы на твоем месте мне такое сказал Шкипер, я бы, пожалуй, вежливо отказался. 

— Потому что он выглядит более маскулинно? Крепко сбитый, с бородкой?

— Нет. — Фредерико затряс головой. — Потому что я чувствую в его отношении другое наполнение. Он ведет себя по-другому. Я ему тоже вроде нравлюсь, но не как тебе. Не знаю, как это пояснить. Но я подумаю об этом. 

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Ковальски. — Я буду рад, если после этого ты поделишься со мной итогами.

— Договорились. 

— Так ты пойдешь со мной куда-нибудь, например, завтра? — вернулся к прежней теме Ковальски. Он был явно не из тех, кто быстро сдавался. Его собеседник задумчиво потер переносицу.

— Я не знаю, куда ходят люди в таких случаях, — сознался он, глядя в пол. — Ну то есть, я примерно представляю, но… 

— А куда бы ты хотел?

Фредерико открыл было рот, но вдруг поймал себя на том, что ему и правда этого хочется. Никто никогда ни разу в жизни не звал его на свидание. Ему очень хотелось пойти и ощутить себя обычным человеком. Ковальски — в отличие от тех, других, кто его подманивал — вызывал доверие, потому что раскрывал все карты еще до того, как они решили, в какую же игру играют.

— Мне все равно. А ты?.. — он с надеждой взглянул на своего собеседника. — Может есть такое какое-то место, я не знаю… 

— Я, — Ковальски оперся о стол, на котором недавно шил рану новенького, — хотел бы накормить тебя, потому что ты много голодал. Я хочу проявить заботу, потому что вижу, что о тебе никто никогда не заботился. Я хочу обогреть тебя, потому что вижу, что ты настолько привык к тому, что вокруг холодно и сыро, что для тебя это стало нормой. Я хочу звать тебя по имени так, чтобы тебя не передергивало, потому что это будет не насмешка, а ласковое обращение. Вот чего я хочу. 

Фредерико снова нервно сглотнул и опустил взгляд. Его трясло. 

— Но, — Ковальски мягко коснулся его руки, — я понимаю, что, если осуществлю это — все, или только что-то одно — ты привяжешься к действию, и не будет разницы, кто это сделал для тебя. Сейчас, когда ты только выбрался из своего адового прошлого, ты уязвим для таких вещей. Я не хочу лишать тебя твоей свободы и трезвого взгляда на события. 

Его недавний пациент вскинул голову. В его лице теперь читалось куда больше уверенности. 

— Помнишь, ты спросил, нравишься ли ты мне?

— Конечно помню.

— Вот сейчас ты мне понравился намного сильнее. Если это имеет для тебя значение. 

— Ты очень дорожишь своей свободой, не так ли? — Ковальски кивнул, словно подтвердив какое-то свое предположение. — Я так и подумал, когда ты рассказывал о себе, но сейчас по-настоящему уверен. Это как раз одна из тех вещей, о которых я спрашивал, когда интересовался, что ты любишь, а что нет. 

— Ты со всеми людьми так разговариваешь? — внезапно поинтересовался новый член команды. — Так открыто и в лоб?

— Совершенно со всеми, — кивнул, подтверждая это, лейтенант. — Тебе не нравится?

— Не знаю. Я никогда не сталкивался с подобным. Я… так много всего не знаю, — внезапно в голосе Фредерико прорвалась горечь. — Не знаю о мире вокруг, о людях, о вещах… Да вообще ни о чем! Просто что-то новое и непонятное то и дело сваливается на меня, и я учусь с ним обращаться, а потом привыкаю к нему. Но ничего, понимаешь, совершенно ничего не знаю об этом… Оно просто есть в моем мире, не имея ни начала ни конца, и я не постигаю его связи с другими вещами, и… Это ужасно.

Он смешался и замолчал — неловко вдруг было осознать, что разговор они с лейтенантом вели совсем об иных вещах, когда вдруг чаша чувств переполнилась и все они, необузданные, хлынули через край…

— Я отведу тебя в планетарий, — пообещал вдруг Ковальски.

— Что?.. — это внезапное заявление заставило новенького отвлечься от своей пламенной тирады. — Ты о чем?

— А после в музей естественной истории. В галерею искусства. В исторический. Я все покажу тебе и расскажу все, что знаю. Конечно, с первого раза запомнить будет невозможно, но я повторю столько раз, сколько ты захочешь. 

— Ты… — Фредерико заморгал, но столь похожая на сон картина не спешила развеиваться. — Ты поделишься со мной своими знаниями?.. — наконец, выдавил он, не зная, как еще обозначить все то, что ему предложили. — Ты расскажешь мне о мире?..

— Все, что тебе будет интересно, — заверил его Ковальски. — Все, что ты захочешь узнать. 

— И это… потому что я тебе нравлюсь?..

— Если бы ты был просто новым членом команды, человеком, который хочет стать нашим другом, и не интересовал меня в этом смысле, я бы поступил точно так же, — обстоятельно растолковал лейтенант. — Не могу отказать, когда люди проявляют любознательность. А твоя ситуация заставляет тебе сочувствовать вдвойне. Не ручаюсь, что смогу оставаться объективным. 

— Я начинаю понимать, что имел в виду Шкипер, когда сказал, что у него не отряд, а паноптикум…

— Ты знаешь, что такое паноптикум? — оживился Ковальски, уже, кажется, принявший как данность чужую тотальную необразованность. 

— Место собрания странных штук. — Фредерико поскреб рыжую щетину на подбородке. — Типа склада всего неправильного. Что-то в таком роде.  
Ковальски внезапно погладил его по голове, не зарываясь пальцами в волосы и не касаясь кожи — изо всех сил старался не сделать этот жест слишком уж переходящим личные границы. То, что кто-то был лишен возможности познавать мир, для него выглядело сущей трагедией.

— Ты щуришься, когда я тебя трогаю, — заметил он. — Почему? Ты ждешь удара? Это привычка?

— Нет, это… нет. — Глаза у новенького забегали. Я не жду от вас со Шкипером ничего плохого. 

— Не хочешь говорить — не заставляй себя, — тут же добавил Ковальски, неверно истолковав это скомканное пояснение. — Я не хочу ни к чему тебя принуждать. Кстати об этом, — спохватился он, — уже за полночь. Шкипер давно спит, и думаю, он бы не обрадовался, узнав, что мы до сих пор еще нет. Ты можешь устроиться в лаборатории, на этом столе или на кушетке, где тебе нравится больше, а завтра организуем тебе нормальное место для сна. Вон в том шкафу чистое белье и кое-какие вещи. Хотя не думаю, что ты влезешь, я явно уступаю тебе в размерах…  
— Ковальски! — новенький перебил говорившего, как будто торопливо, но стоило тому умолкнуть, как умолк и Фредерико. 

— Да? — наконец подтолкнул его к продолжению собеседник.

— Спасибо тебе. За это вот все. Правда… спасибо. 

— Я рад, что ты теперь с нами, — улыбнулся тот. 

— И я не сказал этого Шкиперу. Слишком оно все… Скажу ему завтра, в общем.

— Расслабься. Обвыкнешься, поймешь на каком ты свете, тогда и поговорим. Иди ложись, не стоит с дырой в боку полуночничать…

— Только еще один вопрос. Можно?

— Конечно. Все, что угодно. 

— Как тебя зовут?

Они встретились взглядами, и новенький изо всех сил постарался не отвести свой.  
— Мы… То есть… Ты и я завтра… — забормотал он, чувствуя неловкость от этой паузы. — Неправильно идти с тем, кого даже не знаешь, как по имени, и… Мне не все равно, с кем! — выпалил он то, что его терзало больше всего. — Не подумай!  
Ковальски только головой покачал.

— Я поляк, — сообщил он. — Мое имя длинное, и я не люблю, когда его сокращают. Так что, — и он улыбнулся, — если тебе захочется придумать мне имя, такое, каким будешь звать меня только ты один, я не буду против.

Фредерико сморгнул. Он не сразу сообразил, что это буквально точно то же, что он сам недавно предлагал проделать новым друзьям с ним. Теперь, когда они поменялись местами, он отчетливо ощущал, как это неловко.

— Я… подумаю, — пробормотал он, понятия не имея, как о таком вообще можно подумать.

— Тогда хороших снов и спасибо тебе, — кивнул ему Ковальски все с той же своей доброжелательной улыбкой.

— Мне?! За что?

— За то, что ты есть, — растолковал лейтенант. — За то, что ты это ты. И благодаря тому, что ты это ты, я чувствую сейчас то, что чувствую. Понимаю, звучит эта фраза как призер конкурса тавтологий, но боюсь, точнее я не сумею пока выразиться. 

— Я… не знаю, что на это сказать.

— Скажи мне «спокойной ночи». Пока я не пойму, что разговор окончен, мне сложно от тебя уйти.

***

Наутро Шкипер сжег омлет. 

— Бак позвонил, — сказал он, поясняя причину. — Понимаю, что вам все равно, почему вы должны давиться этой гадостью, но, если не ответить на его звонок, могут быть проблемы. 

— Кто такой Бак?.. — в свою очередь поинтересовался новенький, который уплетал свою долю и явно не испытывал неудобств из-за горелых частей. — Какой-то важный парень из штаба?

— Да. Наше начальство. Тебе предстоит с ним познакомится, если хочешь оставаться с нами. Характер у него не сахар.

— Те, у кого он сахар, обычно оказываются гниловатыми мутными типами, — отозвался Фредерико. — Без подвоха не бывает никого. 

— Во избежание дальнейших недоразумений, — Ковальски вынул из своей чашки чайную ложечку, которой до того размешивал растворимый кофе, и отложил ее на блюдце, — у меня отвратительный характер, но я стараюсь не проявлять его неприятных сторон с теми, кто мне нравится. Мне это не всегда удается, но я работаю над вопросом.

— Видел его? — Шкипер кивнул в сторону своего напарника. — И вот такие представления каждый долбаный раз. Зато мы ему нравимся. Цени. 

Новенький рассмеялся, и Шкипер усмехнулся тоже. 

— Пока вы давили ухом подушку, — заметил он, — я пролистал новости. Там, где мы вчера были, нездоровое оживление. Напрямую они не говорят, но явно нашли тех парней, которых мы усыпили, а теперь ищут и нас. 

— Это означает лишь то, что нам нужно свидеться с Баком и передать ему то, что мы узнали вчера об этом месте. Остальное не наша забота. 

— Пока нам это остальное не поручили.

— Пока что этого не произошло. Не вижу причин переживать о том, что еще не случилось.

— Но вот-вот случится!

— Когда этот момент наступит, можешь спросить, что я собираюсь делать с этой проблемой. А до тех пор не вижу причин так же портить настроение и аппетит. 

— А он у тебя был?.. — Шкипер выразительно уставился на почти полную тарелку напарника. — Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь, но кажется кроме кофе ты внутрь ничего не принимал…

— Всему свое время. 

— Это из-за горелого омлета?

Ковальски не удостоил его ответом, снова сосредотачиваясь на напитке, от которого, впрочем, уже почти ничего не осталось. 

— Ты пытаешься быть невыносимым, чтобы я сердился на тебя, а не на себя из-за этой оплошности, — Шкипер плюхнулся на свое место за столом. — Твою же дивизию, ну Ковальски… 

— Твое чувство долга сожрет тебя с потрохами. А моя поджелудочная не будет в восторге от пригорелой еды. Я потерплю. 

— Вы не будете возражать, если я стану готовить?.. — неуверенно поднял руку Фредерико. — Это не из желания подмазаться или типа того. Я просто действительно умею. Если меня отвлекут, омлет не сгорит и все такое. 

— Мы делаем такие вещи по очереди.

— Ну брось, с тем же успехом вы могли бы по очереди лечить всякие болячки... То есть понятно, что пулю-то каждый достанет, и наверняка залатать тоже сможет, но я про более серьезные штуки толкую. Этими штуками ведь всякий раз занимается один человек, у которого это лучше выходит, а?

— Убедил. 

— Фредерико, — они оба обернулись на голос Ковальски, а тот как раз отставил опустошенную чашку. — Разреши мои сомнения. С одной стороны, я вижу, как ты смотришь на эту еду, а так как я не могу это есть, разумно было бы предложить тебе.

— Можно?!

— Но с другой это весьма неполезная пища, да и вообще предлагать горелое это не слишком-то любезно. Шкипера, разумеется, никто не обвиняет, я просто держусь фактов. 

— Неполезная пища это картофельные очистки. 

— Не хочу даже знать, как ты жил до вчерашнего дня, — покачал головой Шкипер.

— А я хочу, — тут же подал реплику его напарник. Пододвинув свою тарелку Фредерико, он кивнул — Если ты настаиваешь.

Тот не отказался. Пока он уничтожал вторую порцию, Шкипер налил кофе и себе. 

— Не представляю, что делать с документами, — вздохнул он. — Так и вижу, как говорю Баку: эй, мы хотим взять к себе этого парня, но мы не знаем кто он, все его бумаги остались… где они остались?.. — он вопросительно поглядел на новенького. Тот сначала проглотил то, что жевал, а после покачал головой.

— У меня никогда не было никаких документов, — сообщил он. — Сколько себя помню. 

— Что значит «не было»?.. — Шкипер едва не поперхнулся кофе. — Документы у всех есть, без этого толком и не родишься, акушер первый же…

— Да какой к черту акушер, — Фредерико махнул широкой ладонью, отметая эти доводы. — Моя мама в жизни не была в больнице. Людям вроде нас в случае болезней помогают всякие старухи, соседки, и так далее. Акушер, ну скажешь же… Да она толком никогда не помнила, сколько нас у нее. Вроде бы четырнадцать.

— Сколько?!

— Но это не точно.

— Такое чувство, что нас разделяет не несколько тысяч километров, а несколько столетий…

— А фамилия-то у тебя есть? — перебил напарника более прагматичный Шкипер.

-Наверное есть какая-то, — задумчиво протянул новенький. — Но я ушел из дома совсем сопляком, и ничего об этом не знаю.

— Думаю, так мы Баку и сообщим, — вставил Ковальски в образовавшийся промежуток. — Тот ведь все равно заведет старую пластинку об ответственности, и мы немедленно предложим взять ее на себя. Тут два варианта. Он или умилиться глубоко в душе и наорет на нас, или взбеситься и наорет на нас. 

— Какой богатый выбор.

— И не говори.

Фредерико торопливо прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Что в этом смешного?.. — Шкипер обернулся к их новому знакомому. — Ты можешь не давиться смехом, почему ты пытаешься его скрыть?

— Просто вы вдруг напомнили мне… Точно ничего такого?.. Напомнили пару престарелых супругов, которые уже очень хорошо друг друга знают, и даже ворчат хором. Это довольно забавно. 

— Свежая мысль, — Шкипер ухмыльнулся. — В чем-то даже имеющая отношение к реальности. Мы все делаем вместе, вдвоем. Ну, не спим, это нет. 

— А еще у нас нет детей, — добавил Ковальски. — Но можем когда-нибудь усыновить.

— Вот-вот. Какого-то зеленого кадета. Такого щекастого и круглоглазого, специально, чтобы разрушить его детскую веру в Санта-Клауса и зубную фею… 

— Шкипер будет вечно сваливать на него все нудные, но простые дела и отправлять добровольцем во все начинания, чтобы понять, к чему у парня талант. А я буду закатывать глаза на все его наивные вопросы и занудствовать. Он быстро почувствует себя трудным подростком в нашем обществе и будет жаловаться, что его тут никто не понимает…

— Блестящая будущность. Теперь знаю, чем буду заниматься на пенсии. Ты будешь писать мемуары и вязать на спицах, а я ездить на рыбалку и заведу себе домашнюю собачонку. Наш кадет будет приезжать к нам на выходные, чтобы поесть домашнего пирога и посмотреть мультики…

— Кто будет готовить пирог? Ни ты ни я явно не потянем, вот разве что ты разрешишь поставить несколько научных экспериментов на собачонке…

— Вы не обиделись?.. — вырвалось у новенького будто бы помимо его воли. И, когда на него обернулись, он неуверенно повел плечами. — Просто обычно люди на такие вещи обижаются… 

  


— Ты, вероятно, имеешь в виду людей с обостренно-болезненным самолюбием и отсутствием чувства юмора? Шкипер на все сто из них, но как видишь, даже он не задет…

— Нет, не только их. Вообще людей. Когда говоришь двум мужикам что они ведут себя как супруги, они бьют тебе морду. 

— Эта реакция говорит о том, что эти упомянутые тобою люди слишком зависимы от стороннего мнения, — уже знакомым менторским тоном заметил лейтенант. — Собственно, я хочу знать, почему подобное замечание может быть принято за оскорбление? Что именно в нем оскорбительного? 

— Ну… Что кто-то из пары условная «жена»?

— А быть женой — оскорбительно? Насколько я помню, это весьма достойно и поощряемо. Если вы все поели, я соберу посуду. Вы не возражаете? Сегодня мое дежурство. Шкипер любезно приготовил нам завтрак, а в дальнейшем готовкой займется Фредерико. Но я могу помочь хотя бы с этим…

— Поясни подробнее, — попросил новенький, протягивая свою пустую тарелку. — Про реакцию. Вдруг лично я считаю, что это обидно, например…

— Ты сообщил бы о том, на что такое поведение похоже для тебя лично, и только то. Это не объективный факт. Всего лишь твое персональное мнение. Почему твое персональное мнение должно быть для меня важнее, чем мое собственное? Я совершенно не ощущаю себя оскорбленным, и представить описанную тобой картину для меня и правда было забавно. 

— Иногда люди говорят такие вещи специально. Чтобы задеть и унизить. — осторожно заметил его собеседник. 

— Такие люди обычно и ведут себя преувеличенно-самоуверенно. Вызывающе, и этого сложно не заметить. Ты преподнес это совсем иначе. 

— Вот в этом весь Ковальски, — вздохнул Шкипер. — Всегда и во всем важны детали. Дьявол в деталях, черт подери! 

— Если чему меня и научили в моих пяти университетах, так это тому, что ничего на свете нельзя глобализировать иначе как для умышленного упрощения, с осознанием потери половины информации. 

— Пяти?!.. — Фредерико глядел на него во все глаза. 

— Из трех меня исключали, — Ковальски поставил на полку первую вымытую тарелку. — За неподобающее поведение и систематическое нарушение правил, — он поставил вторую. — Я шел туда за знаниями, и часто случалось так, что правила ограничивали к ним доступ. Нельзя вскрывать покойников иначе как на занятиях, нельзя ставить самостоятельно опыты, нельзя уносить реактивы из кабинета в комнату общежития, и еще много других запретов. Я замочу сковородку, хорошо? К ней пристали куски. 

— Остальные два ты закончил только потому, что еще никого не удавалось исключить за то, что он унес из кабинета в общагу теорему Ферма или вскрыл уравнение Гаусса.

— Зато теперь даже ты знаешь, что есть на свете какое-то «уравнение Гаусса».

— С этим не поспоришь. 

— И после этого всего ты все равно пошел в армию? — не отставал новенький. — Не в исследовательский центр, не в какую-то крутую лабораторию, а в армию? Почему?!

— Потому что тут нет запретов, — Ковальски вытер руки и обернулся к ним. — А исследовательские центры буквально состоят из них. 

— О…

— Если мы закончили, то давайте навестим старину Бака. — Шкипер потер подбородок. А этот жест — Фредерико уже знал — у него всегда обозначал смешанные чувства. Видимо, старина Бак не только создавал в его жизни проблемы, но и был симпатичен. 

— Мы используем фуру? — деловито спросил он. Угнанная машина маячила за окном и мозолила глаза. Хотелось от нее отделаться, чтобы не наблюдать постоянно очевидных улик по вчерашнему делу. 

— Рано или поздно клубок расследований приведет к нам. Лучше бы этой истории поскорее завершиться. Все, кто причастен, перейдут на… другой уровень. 

— Не понял. 

— Ковальски!

— Шкипер имеет в виду, что последствиями таких масштабных дел, как эта ситуация с заводом, должно заниматься больше человек, чем двое или трое. Мы проверили и подтвердили информацию. Теперь нужно передать дело дальше, чтобы люди, которым мы перешли дорогу, не успели заняться нами. Поэтому да, Фредерико, мы используем фуру. Надеюсь, ее никто не расстреляет по дороге.

— Да ну Ковальски же!..

— Молчу-молчу.

***

Штаб оказался очень скучного вида местом, совсем не похожим на военную базу или что-то такое же не менее героическое и вызывающее мысли о спасении родины и ловле шпионов. Он напоминал скорее контору, где было много клерков, которые заполняли бумаги, говорили по телефону или лихорадочно набирали что-то, не отрывая глаз от мониторов. Тем не менее, это был всего только лимб того ада, который скрывался далее. 

— Здесь что-то вроде административного центра, — вполголоса сообщил Ковальски, наблюдая за новеньким исподволь. — Тренировочные лагеря и прочие пряники в других местах. Тут сплошные управленцы и выжившие из ума ветераны-пенсионеры.

— Я все слышу!!!

— Не сомневаюсь, сэр. Ведь это часть того, за что вам платят. 

— Зайдите ко мне! Сейчас же!!!

— Он всегда так кричит?.. — шепотом поинтересовался новый член команды.

— Нет, Фредерико, не всегда. Он просто глуховат из-за старой контузии, хоть та его периодически и отпускает. Но полковник в жизни не сознается, потому что ему кажется, что это подрывает его авторитет. 

Шкипер призывно махнул рукой, и первым пошел между столами, за которыми люди даже не отреагировали на недавние крики, очевидно, давно к подобному привыкнув. Однако, стоило им переступить порог следующей комнаты, как громовой голос зазвучал снова:

— Это еще кто?!

— Это Фредерико, — Шкипер сделал едва заметный шаг вперед, как бы заступая обоих своих спутников. — Мы хотим взять его к себе.

— Взять к себе?

— Да. В команду. 

— Вы?!

— Я и Ковальски

Человек, который не мог быть никем иным, кроме Бака (Рокгата, если табличка на столе не врала) обернулся к лейтенанту. Фредерико во все глаза рассматривал его — «старина Бак» оказался здоровенным крепким темнокожим человеком с густыми бровями, которые выглядели вечно нахмуренными. В его кабинете ему, казалось, было недостаточно места, и он был похож на огромный ледокол, зажатый в доках со всех сторон причалами и шлюпами.

— Для человека, который пришел о чем-то попросить, твой напарник ведет себя чересчур нахально, Шкипер, ты этого не находишь?

— Полковник Рокгат, — Ковальски тронул напарника за руку, видя, как тот открывает рот, чтобы отвечать. — Одна из вещей, почему я работаю здесь, почему меня взяли — это моя безусловная честность. Уверен, вам намного меньше хочется, чтобы это обстоятельство было изменено, чем чтобы я стал вести себя, как все вокруг. 

— Говори, что думаешь, но думай, что говоришь, лейтенант.

— Сэр, то, что вам не понравилось, говорят совершенно все, но только я — вам в лицо. 

От Фредерико не укрылось, как Шкипер от этих слов закатил глаза. Не приходилось сомневаться, что он не раз и не два огребал за то, что его напарник полагал положительным качеством, а здешнее начальство — излишней вольностью.

Бак Рокгат пнул стул, заставляя его проехаться немного, и устало на него опустился. Потер лоб, а затем махнул своим гостям.

— Сядьте. 

Они сели на длинную скамью, стоящую напротив письменного стола. 

— Ковальски, ты, возможно, полагаешь, что поступаешь правильно, но на досуге поразмысли на тем, что делают с людьми, которые совершенно искренне считают своих начальников идиотами. Я имею в виду: без примеси личных обид поразмысли. Когда люди не совпадают во взглядах на какой-то вопрос, они не остаются вместе надолго. Если тебя действительно что-то не устраивает, тебе лучше уйти, потому то я никуда не денусь и не изменюсь. 

— Сэр, я не рассчитываю ни на один из перечисленных вами вариантов, — заверил его Ковальски. Сидел он, как обычно сидят люди, у которых руки в наручниках — сунув кисти между колен.

— Ты думаешь оставаться безнаказанным? — вздернул свои густые брови полковник. 

— Я служу скорее напоминанием. Мы все здесь знаем сколько вы сделали, и как важны ваши достижения, но время безжалостно. Ко всем, сэр. 

— Я помню, кто я. Хорошо бы и тебе не забывать, кто ты. 

— Сэр, если позволите… — попытался вклиниться в этот обмен любезностями командир маленького отряда, но полковник поднял ладонь в останавливающем жесте.

— Мы вернемся к этому позднее, Шкипер, сейчас для этого неподходящий момент. Я высказал, что думаю о происходящем, теперь ваш ход. Однако к делу. Вы привели чужака. Где вы его взяли? Расскажите в деталях, и я обдумаю ваше прошение. 

— Сэр…

— Тебе, Ковальски, сейчас было бы лучше помолчать. Я все еще недоволен тобой. 

— Понимаю, сэр. Но доносить информацию — моя работа. И потом: грош была бы мне цена, если бы меня останавливало начальственное недовольство. 

— Не убедил. Шкипер!

— Мы встретили его вчера на задании, — отозвался тот безрадостно.

— Он работал на базе производства?

— Нет. Фредерико раньше работал на наших противников. 

— Детали.

И Шкипер изложил вчерашние события в мелочах, иногда сбиваясь или оборачиваясь на Ковальски, а тот потихоньку кивал или качал головой, стараясь подсказать. Когда он дошел до фуры, стоящей сейчас внизу у входа, Бак Рокгат сделал ему жест прерваться. 

— Это все звучит тревожно, — заметил он. — Вам стоило сообщить ваши новости еще вчера, сколько бы времени ни было. Лично мне, плевать, сплю я или нет. Но теперь уже поздно. Будем работать с чем есть. Ты, — он обернулся к новенькому. — Отвечай быстро и без лишних вопросов. Вы встречались с твоим работодателем далеко от базы?

— Да.

— Он давал тебе что-то для выполнения задания?

— Нет.

— Ты сам продумывал план действий?

— Да.

— Ты сообщал ему о деталях?

— Нет.

— Он успел оплатить твою помощь?

— Нет.

— Он знает, где ты жил прежде?

— Не знаю. Нет, но возможно сможет узнать. 

— Напиши адрес, — Бак вырвал из блокнота лист и протянул собеседнику. — Там нужно затереть все твои следы. Я знаю, кому поручить это. Теперь ты, Шкипер, — он обернулся к лидеру отряда. — До завтрашнего дня для тебя и твоих людей работы нет, но завтра я по итогам сегодняшних итогов сориентирую тебя. Будьте на связи. Не уезжайте из города. Не оставляйте без присмотра вашего новенького. После того, как все закончится, подойдете к моей секретарше для того чтобы утрясти все тонкости. 

Ковальски потихоньку толкнул Шкипера локтем, а когда тот скосил глаза, сделал некий неуловимый жест пальцами. Тот поднял брови. Ковальски поверил жест. Между Шкиперовых бровей залегла отчетливая морщинка. Он пытался сообразить, о чем ему хотят сказать. 

— Говори, Ковальски, — велел ему со вздохом Рокгат. — Что у тебя?

— У Фредерико нет документов, сэр. Совсем. Это не его вина. 

— Это несколько поясняет то, почему к нему обратились его последние наниматели…

— Штаб сможет ему помочь?

— Давай поставим вопрос иначе, Ковальски: смогу ли я ему помочь. 

— В моих ли силах склонить вас к сотрудничеству, сэр? — оживился лейтенант. — Могу ли я как-то помочь с этим или повлиять?

— Отчасти, — Рокгат недовольно пожевал губами. Ему вроде как нравилось, что у них работают умные люди, которые все ловят на лету, но вроде как и не очень. — Возвращаясь к нашей конфликтной теме, Ковальски: не то чтобы я требовал от вас соблюдения протокола вразрез с вашим мнением, однако тут не одни мы с вами работаем. Ваше поведение влияет не только на вас или меня. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я придержал язык?

— Чтобы вы подумали над тем, что я сказал только, что. Теперь к делу: вы просите меня, по сути, об услуге, скорее личной, чем служебной, потому что только я могу решить эту вашу проблему, а своими силами у вас не выйдет добиться нужных результатов. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы мы договорились: пускай это будет услуга за услугу. Когда мне понадобиться безоговорочная помощь, вы окажете мне ее. 

— Помощь в чем, сэр?

— В чем угодно, Шкипер. Жизнь умеет повернуться удивительным боком. И если у моей жизни этот бок будет пропорот, я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне его заштопать.

— Но вы ведь знаете, что это будет, — вдруг заметил Ковальски. — Мы с вами знакомы довольно длительное время, и у меня была возможность убедиться, что вы не попросите о помощи если точно не знаете, что она вам нужна. 

Полковник Рокгат обратил на разговорчивого лейтенанта свой тяжелый взгляд. Однако то ли служебное в нем превозмогло над личным, то ли помощь была ему очень уж ценна, однако он сказал только:

— Хорошая наблюдательность, Ковальски.

— Я стараюсь, сэр. 

— Услуга, которая мне нужна, действительно строго конкретна, однако пока что отдалена во времени. Я напомню вам о ней не сегодня, и не завтра, и вероятно даже не в следующем году. Но когда придет время, я попрошу вас пойти со мной и помочь мне поймать Красную Белку.

— Сэр, но Красной Белки же не…

Бак Рокгат поднял руку, как бы пресекая разговор. Фредерико мысленно отметил этот жест — так этот человек делал всегда, когда желал прекратить поток чужих слов.

— Не хочу ничего слушать об этом, — отрезал он. — Ваше мнение по теме меня волнует менее всего. Да или нет. 

— Да, — кивнул Шкипер. — Мы поможем вам с поимкой Красной Белки, даже если нам кажется, что это всего лишь миф. 

— Отлично. Значит, мы пришли к соглашению. Для вашего Фредерико мне понадобиться время, как что несколько дней не высовывайся, парень, веди себя тихо. 

— Так точно, — кивнул Шкипер, словно эти инструкции были обращены к нему. Бак Рокгат кивнул, как бы завершая этим разговор.

— Свободны. 

***

— Что за Красная Белка?

— Его навязчивая идея.

Они шли пешком, так как фуру оставили в ведении штаба.

— Типа лохнесского чудовища?

— Типа международного шпиона. Рокгат великий человек, что бы там сейчас ни говорили в кулуарах, и многое сделал. Просто возраст действительно уже берет свое, — Шкипер потер бородку, явно не впервой обдумывая это все. — Он не может сам бегать по заданиям и даже не может толком обучать новичков, но списать его было бы слишком жестоко. Когда я смотрю на него, то вижу собственное будущее.

— Если доживешь до его лет.

— Да, спасибо, Ковальски, твое замечание чудесно поддержало меня и подняло боевой дух. 

— Брось. Ты из тех, кому проще поймать пулю и геройски помереть, чем жить вот так, старой развалиной... 

— Я просто не люблю эту тему. Разговоры о смерти никогда не придавали мне сил. 

— Так эта Красная Белка существует или нет? — поспешил свернуть с опасного русла Фредерико, чуя, что иначе разразится очередной диспут на острую тематику.

— Никто не видел Белку, — пожал плечами Шкипер, притормаживая перед переходом и глядя по сторонам. Светофор горел, но Шкипер привык доверять только собственным глазам. — Не просто много лет, а вообще. То есть, во времена Бака может и видел, но в живых уже никого не осталось. У нас не та работа, где на пенсию выходит каждый, кто когда-то вступал в эти ряды. 

— Если так, быть может Белка тоже уже померла?

— Помер. Это мужчина. Может и так. Но когда Бак скажет, что время пришло, мы все бросим, и пойдем с ним. Даже если нам придется возить повсюду его инвалидное кресло… — Шкипер покачал головой и сменил тему. — Если мы хотим попасть домой к обеду, нам тут надо свернуть на автобусную остановку, — заметил он. — Однако джентльмены, как вы помните, на обед у нас восхитительное сочное нихрена. 

— У меня есть встречное предложение, — отозвался его напарник. — Дело в том, что я хочу отвести Фредерико кое-куда.

— Кое-куда? — повторил, приподняв густые брови, его командир. Он, кажется, насторожился — тем особенным образом, когда не ожидаешь от собеседника настоящего подвоха, но все же знаешь его, как облупленного. — В смысле «кое-куда»?

— В планетарий, — Ковальски махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. — Он тут ближе всего. Раз уж Рокгат дал нам отгул…

— Странное место, — гнул свою линию его командир. — Ну то есть для тебя-то конечно не странное, но зачем ты хочешь… 

— Мы же с тобой ходили на выставку миниатюр военной техники, а это тоже странное место. 

— С этим не поспоришь, — кажется, из последнего сообщения Шкипер понял куда больше, чем в него на самом деле было вложено. — Но разрешите вам все же напомнить, что дома шаром покати.

Светофор перед ними мигнул и переключился. Люди, обтекая троицу, устремились через дорогу, а небольшая компания продолжала стоять, словно бы не замечая этого.

— На обратном пути мы купим все, что надо, и вечером поужинаем. А ты пока устроишь на базе место для третьего.

— Как на счет курицы масала? — тут же предложил упомянутый третий, стараясь проявить рвение. — Или тушеных свиных ребрышек?

— Если честно, мы предпочитаем рыбу, — вздохнул Шкипер, который явно не отказался бы ни от ребрышек, ни от курицы, ни от них обоих разом, но который старался следовать правилам.

— Она дешевле?

— Нет. Она точно не бывает человеческой.

— Не понимаю.

— Шкипер хочет сказать, — подал голос Ковальски, не дожидаясь обычного сигнала от старшего по званию, — что там, где мы часто работаем, перебои с продовольствием. Иногда серьезные. И когда местные продают свежее мясо, не всегда можно быть уверенным, что это и правда свинина или говядина.

Фредерико поглядел на них с ужасом. Смуглое лицо его не то чтобы побледнело, но все же стало значительно светлее, чем обычно. Новость ошарашила его, вызвав какие-то не самые радужные воспоминания. 

— Я не знал, — тихо произнес он. — Никогда о таком не думал. Еще считал, что мне повезло…

Двое остальных на него воззрились с одинаковым выражением лиц - отсутствующим.

Если ты в таком месте нашел мяса, это еще не значит что оно обязательно… — начал было Ковальски, но Фредерико только махнул на него рукой. Чего тут говорить, как теперь узнаешь наверняка, а он теперь так и будет думать, потому что не с его образом жизни верить в чудеса.

— Ты выжил, это главное, — быстро отозвался лидер отряда. И, торопясь поскорее оставить позади неприятный эпизод, с напускной строгостью добавил:

— Я жду вас к вечеру. Ковальски, будь на связи. Если Баку что-то стукнет в его стриженую под машинку героическую но излишне горячую голову…

— …так похожую на твою…

— …или появятся экстренные новости…

— Конечно. 

Они обменялись короткими взглядами, и инструктаж на этом явно был исчерпан.

— Хорошо. Идите. 

Шкипер коротко махнул рукой, прощаясь, и перешел наконец дорогу, благо, светофор снова загорелся зелёном. Его напарник и новичок остались вдвоем. Фредерико проводил командира глазами, а когда повернул голову, встретился с прямым взглядом лейтенанта.

— Все нормально, — тихо проговорил тот, словно впечатывая каждую букву. Он явно знал, о чем думает Фредерико. — Не зацикливайся на этом. С тобой. Всё. Нормально. Это не делает тебя плохим. 

— Но это чудовищно…

— И это точно не делает тебя чудовищем. Человек так устроен, что всегда стремится выжить. И ты вел себя просто как человек. Это нормально. Ты нормален. 

— Ты… Не думаешь обо мне хуже?.. Из-за этого?.. — осторожно поинтересовался Фредерико. Голос его звучал сдавленно. Сам бы он о другом хуже думать стал, чего греха таить.

Ковальски мягко тронул его.

— Нет, — отозвался он, и добавил, поддаваясь внезапному порыву — Я бы обнял тебя, если бы был уверен, что это будет уместно. Я не стану думать о тебе хуже. Все, что произошло с тобой или еще произойдет — это все часть тебя. И я подписываю это пользовательское соглашение. 

— Чего?..

— Я принимаю тебя и все, что от тебя неотделимо. И твой выбор, и твоя реакция сейчас — все это части тебя. Идем, мы маячим тут и привлекаем внимание…  
Фредерико сначала послушно двинулся следом за провожатым, а потом вдруг спохватился.

— Рокгат сказал, чтобы я не высовывался, — вспомнил он. — А мы собираемся…

— Не беспокойся, — Ковальски коснулся своими пальцами его. Фредерико заметил, что он часто совершает такой жест — прикасается не подушечками, а как бы костяшками к чужим костяшкам. — На языке Бака Рокгата «высовываться» — это устраивать большой шум, из тех, которые попадут в газеты и интернет. Ничего такого мы делать не намереваемся. 

— И… это ничего что мы шатаемся по городу в военной форме? В разной военной форме?

— В этом городе люди ходят в чем ни попадя. Думаю, они бы не спохватились, даже если бы мы вырядились в балетные пачки. Но если тебя это все же беспокоит, подожди буквально до завтра. Обычно, заказы приходят быстро. 

— О чем ты?

— Я не знал, как быстро Бак разрешит твою беду с документами, и, следовательно, как скоро у тебя на руках будет твоя форма. Так что заказал кое-что из самого необходимого в интернет-магазине. Надеюсь, это тебя не задевает. 

— Спасибо, — Фредерико выглядел выбитым из колеи, но постарался взять себя в руки. — Спасибо, что ты заботишься обо мне. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ровно отозвался Ковальски. — Мне нравится мысль, что внутри отряда тебе будет лучше, чем за его пределами. Кстати, — он обернулся к спутнику всем корпусом, — ты не возражаешь, что мы идем первым делом именно в планетарий, а не куда-либо еще? Может, тебя больше интересует другое место?

— Планетарий — это прост отлично, — заверил его Фредерико. — Я только боюсь, что ничего не пойму. Не знаю азов. Не знаю вообще ничего.  
— Об этом не переживай, — ободряюще кивнул ему спутник. — Ты в этом недалеко ушел от всего человечества. Мы немногое знаем о космосе. В общем-то, науке даже точно неизвестно, каким образом возникла наша планета, однако самая распространенная теория утверждает, что она сформировалась из огромного облака пыли и газа…

***

— А вы не очень торопились.

— Нам нужно было дождаться звезд и закрепить пройденный материал. 

— Звучит хреново, что бы это ни значило. 

— Брось, — Ковальски поставил пакет с покупками на табурет. — Не ворчи. Что-то случилось, пока нас не было?

— Именно. Бак позвонил мне. Ничего срочного, я не стал вас отрывать, но у нас есть на завтра дело, и я рассчитывал, что вы вернетесь пораньше и мы обсудим его. 

— Прости, — тут ж повинился напарник, — не думал, что это произойдет так быстро. 

— Что это вы приволокли?

— Я из этого всего знаю только тунца. Серьезно, кулинария — это не мое. 

Пока они обменивались новостями, Фредерико вымыл руки и принялся за дело, предоставляя своим новым товарищам сидеть за столом и беседовать. 

— Так что от нас хочет Бак?  
  
— Из Хобокена сбежал один тип. Нам нужно найти его и вернуть.  
  
— Так вот что испортило тебе настроение!  
  
— Как только в моей жизни появляется это место, все начинает лететь к чертям. Я имею право быть недовольным.  
  
— Конечно имеешь. Что за тип?  
  
— Омар Ред, — Шкипер по столешнице передвинул к напарнику фотографию. — Парень не семи пядей во лбу, но дурной силищей мать-природа его не обделила. Он лакомый кусок для любой банды. Не представляю, что мы вдвоем будем делать с ним, если сойдемся в рукопашной.  
  
— Втроем, — поправил со своего места новенький.  
  
— Нам еще только предстоит научится работать единой командой, — вздохнул лидер отряда. — Как бы ты ни был хорош, но пока мы не понимаем друг друга без слов и не действуем, как единый организм, я думаю, не стоит пояснять, что результат будет паршивый. 

— Что у нас есть на этого парня? — поинтересовался Ковальски. Который первым делом отправился к кофеварке, а теперь ждал, пока вода закипит.

— Немного. Служил не здесь, неженат, о семье ничего не известно. Родом из северной Африки — или по крайней мере, говорит с тамошним акцентом. Загремел за многочисленные разбойные нападения, рэкет, участие в незаконных азартных играх, подпольных боях без правил, похищение людей, часто был замечен в роли телохранителя не самых благонадежных граждан. Взят четыре месяца назад во время облавы.  
  
— И как он сбежал, если, как ты говоришь, он не из мозговитых?  
  
— Это-то и самое интересное, — Шкипер требовательно толкнул через стол собственную пустую кружку, наглядно давая понять, что ему тоже нужен кофе. — Хобокен — не то место, где люди так запросто шляются в обе стороны, объект режимный и закрытый.  
  
— Когда-нибудь я взломаю Форт Нокс и скажу то же самое, — мечтательно улыбнулся его лейтенант. Было совершенно очевидно, что содержимое упомянутого форта волнует его в самую последнюю очередь.  
  
— Я ценю твои старания поднять мне настроение, но давай сосредоточимся на деле, — не поддержал его напарник. — У тебя есть идеи, как искать этого Реда?  
  
— А в его досье не указан его ай-кью?

— Нет, — Шкипер кажется опешил. — Зачем тебе?

— Хочу примерно представлять, чего могу ожидать от него. Хватит ли ему ума вернуться на старое место, или нет — например это. У нас нет зацепок кроме тех мест, где он работал прежде. 

— Думаешь, он такой идиот?

— Даже если не идиот. У него сейчас ничего нет: ни крыши над головой ни куска хлеба, ни приличной одежды. Он прячется где-то, и думает, как всем необходимым разжиться. Если отберет силой — сразу засветится же.

— Значит, завтра с утра отправимся по местам его боевой славы, — кивнул Шкипер. Ему как раз протянули его кружку уже наполненной и это несколько примирило его с действительностью. — Только надо придумать какой-то предлог, не то мы сами привлечем ненужное внимание.

— Скажу, что мне кое-что нужно для моей работы, а вы со мной ради спокойствия, — отмахнулся Ковальски.

— Но нас могут узнать.

— Ну, мы конечно не рекрутеры-вербовщики, но можем намекнуть, что в армии нужны большие сильные ребята, так что мы почти не соврем. Но вообще я предпочел бы сначала осмотреться. Не нравится мне этот странный побег. Пахнет так, словно кто-то помог Реду снаружи. И не хотел бы я столкнуться с тем, кто взломал защиту Хобокенской тюрьмы.

— Боюсь, что нам все же придется. Других вариантов у нас пока что все равно нет. И, говоря откровенно, я вообще сейчас не могу думать ни о чем, кроме той штуки, которой пахнет со сковородки. 

— Я только начал, — отозвался их новый товарищ. — Придется подождать, рыба полусырая. 

— Звучит как вызов.

— И как анамнез к промыванию желудка. 

— Вдвоем вы чертовски убедительны, ребята, — покачал головой Фредерико. — Подумайте над этим на досуге. 

— Я бы рад, — Ковальски достал с полки третью кружку, явно для нового товарища, — но мне в это время велел подумать Бак над своим поведением. И, зная его, полагаю, это была не просто фигура речи…

***

— А тут есть где-то душ кроме твоей лаборатории?  
  
— Ванная есть, — Ковальски поднял голову от своих записей. — Но я вовсе не против, чтобы ты ходил сюда. Я не стану пользоваться ситуацией, чтобы полюбоваться тобой без одежды, обещаю.  
  
— У меня и в мыслях не было, — помотал головой Фредерико. — Я спросил потому что… ну… вдруг тебе неудобно… И следы мокрые отсюда и до спального угла ещё…  
  
— Шкипер обустроил тебе место? Оно тебе нравится? — Ковальски плавно отодвинулся от кульмана, и колесики его стула скрипнули по полу. — Потому что если хочешь — спи здесь. Я не предложил тебе вчера выбора между лабораторией и тем местом, где мы со Шкипером обычно спим, но я подумал, тебе там окажется неудобно… Извини, я болтаю без умолку, — перебил он сам себя, и поднялся. — Это потому, что я взволнован.  
  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, серьезно, — Фредерико, уже усвоивший, что здесь каждый старается поддержать другого, даже если со стороны это похоже на укусы, улыбнулся. Он сделал это очень старательно, потому что опыта в дружелюбных гримасах у него было немного. — И то, что ты дал мне сегодня, намного важнее кровати, — добавил он.  
  
— Тебе понравилось?  
  
— Да. Конечно. Ты еще спрашиваешь! Как такие вещи могут не понравится?  
  
Фредерико поневоле коснулся кармана — там шуршал билетик с оторванным корешком. Расстаться с ним Фредерико отказался, и по дороге домой то и дело трогал его кончиками пальцев. У него впервые в жизни было настоящее свидание, и он не собирался упустить ни кусочка из этого переживания.  
  
— Многие находят это скучным, — тем часом заметил лейтенант. Он не набивался на комплименты — констатировал факт, в котором убеждался не раз и не два.  
  
— Скажу прямо: если ты поведешь меня куда-то на балет, где все просто скачут, или в оперу, где я не понимаю ни слова, то это может быть и скучным, — честно отозвался его собеседник. — Но я думаю, что если научится понимать эти вещи, то все изменится. Скучно бывает, когда непонятно, а мне очень многое непонятно.  
  
— Мне нравится твой подход, — Ковальски посмотрел на него так же, как смотрел вчера, когда заявил, что ему нравится весь Фредерико целиком. Тот помялся, но опыт последних суток не прошел для него даром, так что он все же заставил себя снова заговорить:  
  
— У меня есть к тебе вопрос.  
  
— Я весь внимание.  
  
— Я хочу для начала сказать, что очень благодарен тебе. Тебе и Шкиперу. За все, что вы делаете для меня. — Ковальски кивнул — это он и так знал. — И я хочу выяснить кое-что. Я думал, что пойму это, просто наблюдая за вами, но так и не смог.  
  
— Спрашивай, о чем угодно.  
  
— Как вы относитесь к тому, что люди обнимаются?  
  
— Мы должны относится к этому как-либо особенно?  
  
Фредерико переступил с ноги на ногу. Движение, обычно мягкое и бесшумное, сейчас вышло неуклюжим, вперевалочку, как у пингвина. Тема его беспокоила, а как подойти к ней он не знал. 

— Я, наверное, непонятно выразился, — попробовал он еще раз. — Имеется в виду — как вы смотрите на то, когда люди обнимают вас. Если я, например,… обниму тебя, это не будет как-то… неправильно? 

Ковальски шагнул навстречу, возвышаясь над собеседником на добрых полголовы. Новенький немедленно вытянул шею, заглядывая ему в лицо. Слова он все еще доверял не так сильно, как выражению глаз.

— Ты мне нравишься, — напомнил лейтенант. — И твоё объятие тоже мне понравится, я уверен. 

Фредерико, едва дослушав, облапил его, и уткнулся лбом в плечо. Ковальски погладил его по спине, и напряг руку, ощутив чужую дрожь. 

— С тобой все нормально? — обеспокоенно уточнил он.

— Да, — глухо отозвался новый товарищ. — Сейчас это пройдет. Подожди немного. Я справлюсь с этим. 

— Что с тобой происходит?.. 

— Это ничего такого. У всех свои… особенности. Не обращай внимания. 

— Если ты не хочешь говорить, я пойму. — Ковальски положил руки на чужие плечи, как будто хотел отстранить от себя собеседника с тем, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, но делать такого не стал. — Но мне кажется, что вопрос тут в другом. Ты не хочешь говорить не потому, что это что-то очень глубоко-личное. Может, я смогу помочь?

— Ты достаточно мне помогаешь.

Ковальски вдруг резким движением притянул собеседника к себе совсем близко, вжал в себя, так, что они оказались нос к носу. Фредерико не ждал этого, и прикрыл глаза, выдыхая, слово все силы сейчас направил на переживание этого момента. 

— Что такого связано с прикосновениями, что ты так реагируешь на них?

— Я не знаю, — потеряно отозвался тот. — Я просто… как будто становлюсь кем-то другим в эти минуты. Все теряет значение кроме этого контакта. Мне бы только трогать, а все прочее как будто не важно. 

— Ты сильный кинестетик, — кивнул лейтенант, чуть нахмурившись. — Ну и что ты видишь в этом такого плохого?

— Это какая-то болезнь?..

— Вовсе нет. Это означает что больше всего информации о мире ты получаешь через прикосновения. Кто-то через глаза, кто-то через слух, или запах, а ты — вот так. Это просто часть тебя. 

Фредерико замотал головой. Ковальски все еще не понимал. 

— Я себя не помню, когда это случается, — тихо произнес — почти прошептал — он. — Ты не представляешь, что из этого выходило…

— Ты просто оголодал. — Ковальски снова, как вчера, погладил его по волосам. — Но сейчас ты среди друзей, которые не станут шантажировать тебя этим. Думаю, и Шкипер поймет, когда я ему поясню. Если тебе хочется обниматься, никто тебе этого не запретит и не осудит за подобное. 

— Но это выглядит как-то… нездорово. Так не делают. Это… странно.

— Ты стыдишься этого?.. — кажется, лейтенант выглядел удивленным. — Не стоит.

— Я чувствую себя рабом этого желания.

— Как и всякого голода, когда он долог. Я подумаю, как помочь этому, но пока что просто помни, что с этим нет никакой проблемы. Я всегда к твоим услугам. 

— Если я буду трогать тебя, или кого-то другого, я вообще думать не смогу, — мрачно отозвался Фредерико. — Ум за разум заходит, и только. А у нас важная работа. 

— Чем больше голодаешь, тем сильнее вероятность что однажды сорвешься. Погоди, — Ковальски кажется что-то сообразил, и доброжелательное выражение его лица сменилось на подозрительное. — Кто-то уже так поступал с тобой, верно? Кто-то делал тебя зависимым от этого? Пытался таким образом управлять тобой?

Светлые, серо-голубые глаза лейтенанта стали ледяными и превратились в щелочки. Фредерико внезапно осознал, каково это — когда кто-то недоволен людьми, обидевшими тебя. А еще припомнил, что у этого кого-то припрятана магнитная пушка и много других интересных штук. 

— Я сам был виноват, — буркнул он.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват.

— Я знал, что происходит, и все равно шел. Все понимал — и шел. Ничем не лучше тех, кто сидит на героине. 

Фредерико сглотнул неприятный ком в горле. Он раньше не обсуждал этого ни с кем, но Ковальски был с ним так откровенен за истекшие сутки, а самому ему так хотелось поделиться… И к тому же, лейтенант знает о мире куда больше чем Фредерико, и может быть он подскажет что-то полезное…

— Те, кто так поступил с тобой, ничем не лучше людей, продающих героин, — заявил лейтенант непререкаемым тоном. Он точно знал, на чьей он стороне. — А ты тут никак не годишься для сравнения. Ты спокойно спишь? — вдруг спросил он.

— Что?..

-Спишь спокойно? Или у тебя бывают кошмары? Ты не просыпаешься среди ночи от чувства потери? Не ищешь кого-то рядом?

Фредерико отвернулся и ничего не ответил. Да и не нужен тут был никакой ответ. 

— Терапия. Срочно. — Ковальски чуть напряг пальцы, как бы намечая свое намерение держать новенького на плаву, пока это безобразие не закончится.

— Раньше, — Фредерико горько усмехнулся, — я подкармливал бродячих котов возле дома. Чтобы они стали доверять мне и спали рядом. 

Объятие стало теснее. Лейтенант перестал трепать его по волосам и положил ладонь на затылок, подарив этим ощущение теплой надежности.

— Если хочешь, я останусь с тобой на ночь.

Фредерико поднял на него сбитый с толку взгляд. 

— Как кот?

— Как врач со своим пациентом. Но если хочешь, то и как кот тоже. Мы пока не в таких близких отношениях, чтобы ты пустил меня в свою постель. 

— Прекрати говорить об этом так спокойно!.. — новенький затряс головой. — Я заявляю тебе, что с ума схожу, когда меня трогают, а ты мне толкуешь о готовности сидеть рядом, пока оно не пройдет! Как будто это самые обычные вещи! 

— Это и есть обычные вещи — в улыбке лейтенанта теперь проявилась доля явственного сочувствия. — Только люди придают им значимость. И то, о чем я толкую, ни к чему тебя не обязывает. Я не предлагаю тебе поцелуи, ласки, секс или другую форму интимной близости, я просто обещаю быть рядом. 

— А… Если бы я не нравился тебе, ты бы все равно мне это предложил?

— Если бы такая проблема была у Шкипера, я бы не оставил его с ней одного, можешь мне поверить. 

Фредерико уткнулся лбом в твердое худое плечо врача.

— Я запутался и уже ничего не понимаю, — произнес тот. — Мне казалось, все идет просто отлично, лучше не бывает, как случается только во сне — необычайно легко, будто играючи. Я и вы встретились в нужное время и нужном месте. Вы взяли меня к себе. Ваш полковник обещал мне помочь с бумажками. Ты сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь. И я все равно чувствую, что все как-то не так…

— Ну, ну… — теперь Ковальски не просто обнял новенького, не просто стиснул руки крепче, позволяя тому ощутить себя в этом надежном кольце тепла, а по-настоящему его приголубил. Все время он старался не позволять себе слишком многого, не перейти границы, не дать Фредерико почувствовать себя неловко, старался оставаться в рамках дозволенного. Но сейчас его собеседник выглядел таким потерянным и расстроенным, и нуждался в поддержке, что Ковальски не выдержал. Тяжело было сопротивляться собственным желаниям, но желаниям того, кто ему нравился — и вовсе невозможно. 

— Ничего плохого нет в том, что ты запутался. Для тебя это все в новинку. Ты не обязан моментально вливаться во все, чего не знал прежде. Да, да, я знаю, тебе раньше говорили: ты кровь из носу должен, иначе не выжить, но теперь ты не один. И мы поддержим тебя и поможем. Мы на твоей стороне. Я на твоей стороне. И я сделаю все, что только смогу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя хорошо. И это… Это несколько больше, чем я готов сделать просто для товарища. Потому что ты мне нравишься. 

Фредерико что-то буркнул неразборчивое из своего укрытия. Он совершенно не рассчитывал вот так позорно расклеится, показав себя с не самой деловой стороны буквально в первый же день на новом месте, но Ковальски и его невероятная откровенность доставали до самого нутра, и выцарапывали оттуда все, что прежде пряталось, сворачиваясь комком и стараясь делать вид, что его не существует вовсе. 

— А чего ты сам хочешь? — тихо поинтересовался лейтенант.

— Да в том-то и дело! Откуда мне знать, я никогда не делал, что мне хочется, только то, что было надо… Как ты сам понимаешь, чего хочешь ты?

— Я не ставлю под сомнение ценность своих эмоций, — Ковальски чуть наклонил голову, будто хотел прижаться к собеседнику щекой. — Не считаю, что это «всего лишь» только эмоции. И тебе не советую. 

— Что, бросаться, очертя голову, в любую авантюру? — Фредерико уставился на него почти сердито. — Ты сам вечно распекаешь за такие вещи Шкипера, ратуешь за то, что надо сначала думать, а потом делать…

— Это совершенно не одинаковые вещи. Я говорю о том, чтобы ты прекратил подавлять себя. Эмоции — это нормально. Никто из нас не может быть всегда на высоте, потому что мы не машины. В этом весь смысл: люди не идеальны. Будь мы идеальны, и жизнь оказалась бы невыносимо скучна. Так что то, что ты чувствуешь — не плохо и не лишнее. Прими это, попробуй себя понять. Понять, что тебе от этой жизни хочется. Твои эмоции — это то, как ты реагируешь на мир. Это в каком-то смысле и есть ты. Так что подавляя их ты словно бы сам себе велишь не существовать, не быть собой.

Фредерико уставился на оратора с нескрываемым изумлением. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что мне такие вещи скажет человек вроде тебя, — произнес он. — Армия — это место, где старшие по званию требуют побольше делать и поменьше думать, а уж что ты чувствуешь вообще никого…

— Это самый короткий путь проиграть войну, — заверил его Ковальски, не дослушав. — Даже если на бумаге ты останешься признанным победителем, твои собственные граждане, чьи умы и чувства перемолоты железной военной мясорубкой, нанесут сокрушительный удар изнутри. Или ты поможешь людям выбраться из окопов, которые они сами вырыли внутри себя, или не жалуйся потом, что они продолжают воевать друг с другом и с тобой.

— Но есть же… Идеи? — Фредерико неуверенно повел плечом. Материя была для него чересчур абстрактной. — Какие-то такие общие штуки, я не знаю, свобода там, например…

— В гробу я видел страдать за идеи — жизнерадостно отозвался лейтенант. — Будь они политические или нравственные, если они не согласуются с моими собственными чувствами, они могут пойти в пень. Мне плевать, что другие обо мне станут думать. Я живу не для них.  
— И что, ты даже не скажешь мне, что рассудок и сердце должны пребывать в равновесии или что-то типа того?  
— Я скажу, что тебе стоит делать то, что хочешь ты, а не то, что принято правильным. Человеческая психика так устроена, что всегда найдет лазейку. Так что лучше не воевать с ней. 

— А я воюю, да?

— А ты воюешь, Фредди… э… Рико. Извини, я не хотел. — Ковальски выглядел сконфуженным. — Я перестарался. Хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал себя комфортнее, но сделал только хуже.

Его собеседник вдруг нахмурился, словно произошло что-то, чего он не предполагал.

— Это… Приятно, — с явным недоумением протянул он. — Когда ты назвал меня не полным именем. Это приятно. Это как будто… теплее.

— Потому что я не хочу дразнить тебя, как твои наниматели, — растолковал ему Ковальски. — Не пытаюсь сделать тебя менее значимым, чем ты есть, или показать, что ты стоишь ниже. Только сократить дистанцию между нами. Думаю, — добавил он с улыбкой, — это то, почему Бак Рокгат меня еще терпит. Он знает, что я не пытаюсь умалить его заслуги.

— Но мне все еще не нравится Фредди. Напоминает… всякое.

— Тогда как насчет Рико?

Новенький неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Давай попробуем, — протянул он. — Но я не быстро привыкну. Рико это как будто не совсем мое имя, но… Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы оно стало моим. Я путано говорю, да?..

— Ты нормально говоришь. Ну как, тебе стало легче? Теперь, когда ты грызешь себя меньше?

Фредерико хмыкнул. Лейтенант задавал слишком сложные вопросы, и он разрывался между желанием найти на них ответ и не находить никогда. Не говоря уже о том, что самым сложным из вопросов по-прежнему оставался тот, что касался напрямую этого самого лейтенанта…

— Последнее, что я хочу — это чтобы кто-то думал, что я набиваю себе цену, отказываясь тогда, когда на самом деле не прочь согласится, — заявил Фредерико, решив, что раз уж с ним честны, то нет причин не следовать этому примеру.

— Это ты о чем?

— О тебе. О том, что ты сказал. Я все время думаю об этом. Мне никто раньше не говорил, что я ему нравлюсь, это ново для меня, и знаешь, к чему я постоянно возвращаюсь в мыслях? 

— Что я могу тебя трогать?

— Точно, — Фредерико выдохнул, испытав облегчение от того что это сказал кто-то другой. — Это не выходит у меня из головы. 

— Быть может тебе стоит один раз перестать ожидать худшего и сделать, как хочется?

— Остаться на ночь у тебя?

— Именно

— А ты этого хочешь?

— Конечно. — Ковальски обнял его теснее. — Я хочу быть рядом, когда тебе тяжело, и помочь тебе, но думаю, это и так понятно. Но отчасти я просто тоже нуждаюсь в том, чтобы прикасаться к тебе. Ты меня привлекаешь, и мне хочется ощущать тебя. 

— У тебя так раньше было?.. — сдерживая непрошенную дрожь, спросил новенький. — С кем-то еще? В прошлом?

— Ты спрашиваешь о людях, с которыми у меня были отношения?

— Которых тебе хотелось трогать. Как ты справляешься с этим? Нельзя же просто…

— Почему нельзя-то? — пожал плечами прагматичный Ковальски. — Я обнимаю тебя прямо сейчас. И нам обоим это нравится. Мы можем спать рядом, и я думаю, это нам тоже понравится. Если тебя смущает подоплека такого «спать», я останусь поверх одеяла. Мы можем быть рядом столько, сколько ты захочешь. 

Новый член отряда наморщил горбатый, пару раз перебитый нос. В нем щипало так, словно его щекотали подступающие слезу. Этого еще только не хватало… 

— Я действительно ценю свою свободу. И я знаю, что со мной делает эта потребность в физическом контакте. Я не хочу поддаться этому желанию, а после обнаружить, что за этим решением не стояло ничего кроме голода. Я не хочу тебя оттолкнуть. — Фредерико помотал головой. Только что он произнес, наверное, самую личную тираду за всю свою жизнь. Никогда еще столько его «я» не звучало в одном месте сразу. 

— Вот в чем дело, — Ковальски погладил его по щеке — уже знакомым манером, тыльной стороной руки. — Но думаю, ты не видишь все же ситуации в целом. Не потому, что ты глупее, а потому, что ты еще не привык.

— О чем ты?

— О том, что ты не один на один со своими проблемами. Никто тут не один на один. В этом суть команды. Не этого ли ты хотел, не из-за этого ли пришел? Ты сейчас рассуждаешь так, словно это касается тебя одного, и только ты будешь решать связанные с этим проблемы. Но это не так, Рико. Я буду рядом. И я помогу тебе. И если, насытив тактильный голод, ты решишь, что не хочешь сокращать дистанцию между нами двумя, ничего ужасного не произойдет. Это не испортит наших отношений.

— Как это: не испортит?..

— Никак. Это не помешает мне относится к тебе с симпатией, и делать для тебя то, что я делаю. То, что это чувство не окажется взаимным, не будет означать, что кто-то должен страдать. Идея о том, что вообще надо страдать, если тебя не любят — как раз одна из тех, которые должны пойти в пень, потому что я их не разделяю.

Он еще раз погладил собеседника.

— Ложись спать. Я побуду с тобой. 

— Но даже так — я же все равно… — Фредерико никак не мог поверить во все происходящее. — Это же ненормально — так за кого-то цепляться, я сам ненормальный, я про такое слышал… Все закладывается в детстве, и если тебя тогда чему-то не научили, то потом уже и не научат, а меня не научили и я теперь не дружу с головой, а ты не обязан…

— Запомни, что я тебе скажу, — Ковальски сомкнул руки у собеседника на спине так крепко, как мог. — Что бы с тобой ни произошло — я буду рядом. Я твой друг, и я не оттолкну тебя. Я доверяю тебе, а если ты что-то делаешь, значит, у тебя была причина так поступать. И если когда-нибудь твое расстройство возьмет над тобой верх, если ты утратишь разум, и связность мыслей, и речь, и память — ты все равно останешься для меня самим собой. Будешь моим другом. Будешь нравиться мне. Потому что ты — это нечто намного большее, чем внешние вещи, по которым как правило судят людей. Запомни это хорошенько, Рико. И ничего не бойся. 

Фредерико вздохнул. Он привык не бояться боли и смерти, а не таких абстракций, но готов был учиться новому, как и обещал. Без сопротивления он позволил взять себя за руку и отвести в угол лаборатории, где было устроено спальное место. В ногах к кушетке придвинули ящик одинаковой с ней высоты, и накрыли их в несколько слоев, чтобы спрятать стык. Место, где мог отдохнуть кто-то ростом выше среднего. Кто-то, ростом с их лейтенанта. Эта постель впитала чужой запах, который отчетливо ощущался, не смотря на прохладный аромат стирального средства, и этот запах успокаивал Фредерико. Он успел принюхаться и привыкнуть ассоциировать его для себя с поддержкой и принятием. 

Ковальски укрыл его одеялом — зимним, слишком толстым для текущего сезона — и, перегнувшись почти пополам, поцеловал в висок.

— Я посижу рядом на случай, если ты увидишь беспокойный сон, — сказал он, и это было точно так же, как когда он лечил новенького: проговаривая вслух каждый шаг, чтобы того не мучила неизвестность. — Мы поработаем и со снами тоже, но не ожидай скорого результата. Главное не забывай, когда закрываешь глаза — ты не один. 

Фредерико взял его за руку и прижал к своей щеке. Что толку протестовать, он бы что угодно отдал, чтобы можно было спать вот так, не одному, а проснувшись, обнаружить чье-то невраждебное присутствие.

— Ковальски, — пробормотал он неразборчиво. Тот склонился ниже, улавливая чужой голос. — Скажи мне, как тебя зовут. Пожалуйста. Я не буду тебя так звать, если ты не хочешь, но я хочу знать…

К его изумлению, лейтенант усмехнулся.

— Фредерик, — произнес он так же, едва различимым шепотом. Меня зовут Фредерик. И не дай боже кто-то назовет меня Фредом. Мы договорились?

— Конечно, — просиял улыбкой новенький. Он оценил совпадение и старался не хихикать. Сейчас это было бы неуместным. — Ты будешь Ковальски, а я буду Рико. Чтобы нас не путали.

— Вот и отлично. Спокойной ночи, Рико.

Лейтенант приглушил свет, и сон, глубокий, спокойный, как огромный мохнатый северный зверь, обхватил мягкими лапами и утянул куда-то в тепло и темень меха на брюхе. Но не сожрал, как пожирал обычно — на этот раз было кому крепко держать за руку и вытащить из стремнины при малейших признаках опасности. 

Рико — он хотел теперь быть только Рико — взял чужую ладонь в обе свои. И он тоже вытянет, пусть этот умник не сомневается там…

Теперь у него, вечного бродяги, есть то, чего никогда не бывало в зыбких, убегающих сквозь пальцы, всегда тревожных снах — у него были настоящие, действительно существующие друзья. А может даже и более того...

Люди вокруг него часто говорили, что во сне не как в жизни, и никто как Фредерико не был готов с ними согласится — точно не как, во сне у него кто-то есть, а в жизни — ни единой души. Пока он не попал сюда. В место, где он мог держать другого за руку, и не потерять его, когда проснется. 

Сон не дарит таких чудес. Их дарит жизнь


End file.
